Love & War
by ZAFT-hero
Summary: Nine years... this war has consumed nine long years. How much longer this war will last, I do not know. Though hope seems lost, I urge you to keep fighting, for Mobius and her people. Eggman's hold on her will soon be broken." Jordan E. Chaos, GAM leader.
1. Chapter 1: the begining

Hey yea well this my new Story Love & War, I've used this title before, it just mixes in most of my stories

* * *

Love and War

A story by Zac Smith

Sonic and pals belongs to SEGA

Chapter 1

The sand whirl around a big black boot as a cigarette butt fell from the heavens. A single man dressed in a black cloak, sitting on a metal horse, pulled the scarf over his face, took the goggles from the top of his head and placed them over his eyes. He revved the engine of the metal horse and drove down the hill with cloud of dust behind him.

He sped towards the other cloud of dust until he saw a tram in front of it, the tram had four cars; the driver's car and three passenger cars, he pulled his sleeve up and revealed a compact keyboard. He pressed several buttons and the motorcycle beneath him moved on it's own. On the touch screen, between the handlebars, it reads "auto-drive." He reached for his fifty Cal. Desert Eagle hidden beneath his cloak and pulled it out, the motorcycle inched towards the tram's entry door. He grabbed the handle and slid it open but on the other side of the door; 2 armored soldiers fired their rifles, they barely missed the cloaked man. One of the volts of the rifle hit him in the arm, he doesn't care, it didn't hurt, and he can't feel anything to begin with. He whirled himself around the opening of the door and fired his own gun with deadly accuracy, taking out the two soldiers and taking cover behind a seat before he could take any more injuries. He could hear the laser fire from the car before his and loud banging noise from the top of the car, _they've arrived. _He thought. He spun around the corner, shot his Desert Eagle and hit one of the soldiers and missed the other. He moved up the middle row of seats only to get tackled by the last soldier in the car. They struggled; throwing each other around the car. The cloaked man pulled his 8 inch combat knife from his boot. He swung it only scuffing the soldier's chest. The soldier grabbed the cloaked man's wrist and swung around. He knocked the knife out of the cloaked man's hands and it slid under a near by chair. The cloaked man elbowed the soldier in the face and ran towards the knife, grabbed it, spun around and slit the soldiers throat. Oil and hydraulic fluid spat from the soldiers neck, mechanical joints, tubes and wires could be seen through the the tear in the tan rubber made to look like skin. The mechanical soldier fell to the ground not to move again.

"took ya long enough." Said a man on the far side of the car. He wore a pair of faded blue jeans with a black biker jacket and under that a simple red shirt. The only thing covering his face from the harsh conditions of the desert was a bandanna, which is now around his neck, his goggles are now on top of his head. His hair was a navy blue and covered in sand. You could tell he is always a cocky smug guy by the smug smile on his smug face. "just help me with the last car." Said the cloaked man. They both walked to the other side of car and placed their backs against the wall on either side of the door. "on three, one….two….three!" they slid the door open and pointed their guns inside. Two girls sat in the corner, scared to death. The girls wore high quality clothing, one wore a blue dress and the other wore a pink dress. "both of you, don't move, don't try anything stupid." Said the cloaked man.

"Sonic get the duct tape." Sonic (the blue haired guy) pulled the tape from his belt, and bound the two girls and carried them to the front car.

"Shadow, blow up the rest of the cars we need to make this look like an accident." Sonic carried the bound girls to the front car while Shadow took a C4 from his belt and threw the explosive in the last car unhooked it from the car he's standing on and watched as the car spun out of control and flew into the air. He pressed the switch and the car blew up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Three hours earlier~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A girl stood in front of mirror in a pink dress with matching pink hair. "Amy, how do I look?" said a brown haired women, she was in a blue dress, "Sally, you look beautiful."

"Thank you." Sally said. "think my future husband will like my new look?" Amy asked, "of course he would, but you think my future hubby will even like me?" Sally said.

"What man doesn't like you, oh my gosh look at the time we gotta go!" the girls ran out the door and down the stairs.

"Father!" Sally called.

"Yes?" She heard a crusty voice and spun to see her father. King Robotnik and in his hand he held a new beret for Amy.

"Where is your sister, I have a gift for her." Said the king.

"She's down the hall but I would like to ask you something." Sally said. "Go ahead, my princess."  
"This route you've chosen, I've done my research and There's a lot of G.A.M. (Grand Alliance of Mobius) activity through there and besides it's a desert, me and deserts don't mix." Sally said.

"that's the only route that hasn't become a war-zone, I'm sorry but that's the only way to Solieanna." Robotnik said. He walked down the hall towards Amy.

"Amy, you need to leave in five minutes, please take this its for good luck." Robotnik said. "oh thank you, Father, well I have to go bye."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Present~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shadow stared out the window of the first car of the tram they took 15 minutes ago. He could hear his motorcycle follow close behind, he also heard the sound of Sonics monstrous Ferrari and Knuxes Tank of a buggy following in close format. Amy or should I say Princess Amy was adopted at the age of 2 and on the night which Amy was anointed princess, Princess Sally showed up on royal doorstep. She had a note claiming that Sally was Robotnik's daughter so Robotnik took her in anyway and claimed that Sally and Amy where twins since they both were about the same age. Shadow sighed, and turned his head toward the window when he saw something interesting.

"Damn!" he yelled, he pulled his sleeve up, pressed a few buttons and that compact keyboard and the motorcycle revved up to the doorway. He reached outward towards one of the large packs the cycle carried and pulled out pieces of a large gun, he started putting the pieces together and it turned out to be a fifty cal barrette sniper rifle. He aimed it out the doorway and could see a women flying at them.

"What is it?" Sonic asked.

"A person…Female." Shadow answered.

"Are you sure?" Sonic asked again

"Hell yea, I'm sure, look at her boobs, they're huge." Shadow answered again.

"I'll give her one warning shot." Shadow said calmly

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~15 minutes ago~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rouge saw the whole thing unravel in front of her, first: a huge buggy came out of no where and got the tram from the back, then: a Ferrari with incredibly high suspension clamped on the tram from the side, and finally: a Harley motorcycle high-jacks it from the other side. She knew she had to do something but what; those guys would have to be heavily armed in order to take that tram out or incredibly suicidal. Rouge sighed and then heard a loud "Boom."

She looked forward again only to see that the last two cars on the tram where detatched and destroyed. That's when she jumped into the air and unfolded her wings. She started flying towards the tram without hesitation, _what am I doing; I'm a thief not a hero. _She thought to her self. Five minutes into her flight she heard a loud, thunderous "BANG!" and a bullet whizzed by her head, she was flying towards the ground as fast as she can and ducked behind a rock. She pulled up her skirt and took the 9mm out of its holster. She then jumped from behind the rock and spread her wings and began to fly low and fast towards the tram.

"Damn!" Shadow said again, he dropped his gun and pulled two desert Eagles out from under his black cloak and fire three times before Rouge's foot met his face, Sonic had his Combat knife ready and dashed towards Rouge only to get thrown into the driver's seat of the tram. "Hey what the hell?" Knuckles yelled.

"Knuckles you handle her, I'll drive." Sonic said trying to catch his breath. Knuckles got up and walked towards Rouge. "O.k. maybe we can-" he was interrupted by Rouge's foot.

"Ow! Can you a least-" again her foot met his face.

"Stop kicking me so we can-" Knux was fed up with her and her fancy footwork. Before she could kick him again, Knux landed a hard blow on Rouge's abdomen and a back fist to her cheek. She flew backwards spinning. She got up and says, "oh now you wanna play." She smiled. Knuckles put his fists up and readied him self. Rouge dashed towards him and swung her leg around, Knuckles blocked it and brought his fist up and landed a hit on her chin. She flew into the air but caught her self with her wings and spun with her legs out, she hit Knuckles a couple of times but Knux caught her leg and slammed her into the ground, jumped on her and gave her fist by fist until she was unconscious. Sonic saw the whole thing in the rear view mirror and yelled "K.O.!!!" when rouge was unconscious. Shadow came to a minute later and saw that the person he was shooting at was tied up and sitting next to the frightened princesses, "we're keeping her?" Shadow asked.

"yup." Knuckles said and sat down and fell asleep

* * *

well thats it for chapter one I hoped you like it. chapter is being worked on.


	2. Chapter 2: The Sand Rats

Here is Chapter two The Sand Rats hope you enjoy, Sonic belongs to sega

* * *

Love & War

Chapter 2: the GAM desert forces AKA the Sand Rats

Shadow opened the airtight, ready-to-eat food container. The food didn't smell eatable but he didn't care, he ate it anyway. The two princesses, Knuckles, the captive thief, Sonic and Shadow all sat around a make shift camp right outside the doors of the tram. "Damn Rations, the stupid containers turn the food to liquid." Sonic said.

"Hey, its not our fault. The Damn EFR is blocking our food supply. these are all we have left." Knux replied.

"WHAT!?" Amy yelled furiously. "My father's forces isn't doing anything; you're the ones blocking our food supply, poisoning our water, destroying our cities!" she added.

"Excuse me, princess, but I don't know what little happy world your living in but it's the other way around, your armies poisoned the water, your armies blocked-is still blocking our food supply, destroying our cities and our people." Knuckles said.

"Look 99.99% of your forces are robots I even have blue prints of your soldiers, right here." Shadow said holding the blue prints he was talking about. "Your father is an evil evil man." Shadow said.

"How do you know? You don't know him why should we believe you?" Sally yelled

"BECAUSE, he took my father! And his mother!" shadow said pointing to Sonic. "And his sister, he took them and turned them into those android machine things you see as soldiers." Shadow added. They sat in silence for a while until knuckles heard a beep coming from the compact keyboard on his wrist.

"Load up the prisoners, we have to keep moving; the bots have probably found the other cars by now." Knux said

"What? It's ten o' clock at night, can't we rest?" Rouge said

"Look ladies, we're not in a castle or anything like that we're middle of the desert, with killer robots behind our tails. The closest thing to luxuries we have here is a rock for a pillow and an old rag for a blanket." Sonic said picking Amy up.

* * *

Amy woke up but she couldn't open her eyes. "What's going on?!" Amy yelled.

"We're close to the GAM base." Sonic said.

"We can't afford let you see its location." Shadow said. All she could see was black but she did hear a big steal door in the process of opening then the tram moved over a large bump, the door closed and their blind folds taken off. Sonic spun and with his hands in the air saying, "Welcome to the GAM Sand Rats HQ it's not heaven but it's close to it." They stood in an old hanger with plans, jeeps, tanks, transports, and soldiers. The soldiers were dressed in ragged clothing with a huge backpack on there back. They wore a desert camo uniform with combat boots and bulletproof vests. _Like that's gunna do them any good. _Sally thought. _The EFR have laser-based weaponry, their bulletproof vests are useless. _They walked up to an elevator on the other side on the hanger. The only floors on the elevator where B1 to B32, Shadow hit the button numbered B16 and next to the button read "Cell block." The doors slid open and Shadow, Knuckles, Rouge, Sonic, Amy and Sally walked in. there were about five GAM soldiers in the room. Each in the same uniform, one stood up from where he was sitting, saluted and yelled "Commander on deck!" the other four troops stood up strait and saluted too. Sonic rubbed the back of his head, "well this is kinda embarrassing, at ease." He said calmly.

"sir, may I ask what you are doing with these women?" one of the soldiers asked.

Sonic nodded and took Amy by the arm. "these women are POW's (prisoners of war) all of them, put 'em in cell and keep them there, we'll be back in a while." Sonic said. He handed Amy to the soldier, Shadow did the same, and so did Knuckles. The soldiers put the girls in Cell #3 and left.

Sonic and Shadow sat at their table in the cafeteria, eating, (what they like to describe as, quote: "Teh bestest food eva!" unquote and if you know then why do I need to tell you,) Chili-dogs. "oh it is good to have this back in my mouth." Sonic said.

"That's what she said." Shadow chuckled.

"ha, ha, ha, very funny." Sonic said flatly. shadow measly stood up and said

"c'mon we've got a meeting."

Shadow sat at his assigned chair, Next to the commander's seat; Sonic. Across from him sat Knuckles, who had his face in his hands. To his left sat Silver who was blabbing on and on about what should we do with the prisoners, other ways to get food, or if He should be in charge of the Sand Rats. And across from him was his little lover toy and fiance, Blaze, she agrees with anything and everything he says. _Kiss-ass _Shadow thought. Shadow stood up with out a word. "Shadow, where are you going?" Silver asked

"any where but here." Shadow replied. He went through the door with Silver yelling at him. He went into the elevator and pressed on the button # B16. He entered and the soldiers in the room stood up and saluted and yelled, "Sub-commander on deck!"

"put your arms down." Shadow said.

"which cell is princess Sally in?" he asked.

The soldiers were confused. "uh…Cell 2." Said one of the soldiers

"open it." Shadow said. The soldiers did what they where told. The cell door opened and Sally was sitting in the corner. Shadow stood in the doorway, " You're coming with me." Shadow calmly stated.

"What?" Sally said confused.

"just follow me." He said. Turned around and walked towards the door, she followed hesitantly. While they where in the elevator Sally asked "W-where are you taking me."

"my room, you'll be staying there for tonight, I'll interegate you tomorrow." Shadow said

"trying to sweet me up to get info from me?" Sally asked

"yes." Shadow said, the door opened to a hallway with a lot of doors on either side.

"First door on your right." Shadow said. Sally took a step forward. But then Shadow grabbed her arm and said, "What is that." He demanded.

"what is what?" Sally asked

"that red light that looks like to be coming from the hook of your bra." Shadow said

"take it off." He demanded

"WHAT?!" She yelled. He grabbed her dress by the shoulder and ripped it towards her chest. "What the hell are you doing?" Sally yelled.

"getting this." He pulled a little electronic device with a hook on one and a light on the other, on top it had an antenna.

"back to the cell block you go." Shadow said angrily.

Shadow stormed back into the conference yelling, "Look what I found." He held up the device he found on Sally's bra.

"where'd you find it?" Sonic asked

"Princess Sally's bra." Shadow said

"What?!" yelled blaze.

"women seem to say 'What?!' a lot when we're around." Sonic said to Shadow

"yea." Shadow nodded

"anyway how Shadow got the device isn't important but what is it is important." Knuckles said

"it's one way emitting transceiver." Silver said

"a what now?" Knuckles said

"it's a tracking beacon…you two." He spoke to the guards outside the door.

"go search the other two prisoners, make sure they don't have anything like this on their person." Silver said.

"what's a tracking beacon." Sonic asked

"It gives out a signal that's easy to find, kinda like Knux and his emerald detector." Silver said.

"whom is it transmitting to?" Blaze asked

"who do you think." Silver opened the transmitter and pulled a tag out the read EFR.

"Eggman!" Sonic Said.

* * *

dun dun duun, now you don't have to pretend to like if you hate it send me a review on what i need to work on.


	3. Chapter 3: the EFR

Love & War

Chapter 3: The EFR

Shadow slammed his fists into the wall, "we should've searched them while we were on the tram."

"Shadow, it's not your fault. So stop beating yourself up or I will." Knuckles said.

"What are we supposed to do?" Blaze asked.

"We'll start with this." Knuckles said, taking the transmitter from Silver and crushing between his fist and the table. Everyone was talking about everything, Silver thinks we should run, and of course Blaze agrees with him. Knuckles says, "There's no time to run if we do that we'll get caught for sure. We need to make a stand, fight!" Sonic argued with Knuckles stating that, "if we do that we'll be wiped out."

"Everyone SHUT UP!" Shadow yelled. Everyone fell silent.

"What we need is a distraction. Something to buy time so our troops can get away." Shadow said.

"Like?" Sonic said.

"Like a two or three thousand troop welcoming party." Shadow said, a smug smile on his face.

"And the prisoners? How are we supposed to transport them with out Eggman Knowing?" Silver said

"We recruit them." Shadow said flatly.

Amy sat in the damp cell in which her sister, the thief who tried to save her, and herself were thrown into. It was cold and she was hungry. She held her frightened sister in her arms. A while ago two soldiers came to the cell door and gave them a "pat down." They took the beret her father gave her before this whole incident. Then the door suddenly opened and that cloaked man, that Shadow stood before them, to his left stood Sonic who Amy thought was kind and a little cute, to his right stood the drive of the tram, Knuckles who knocked rouge out in a matter of seconds. Shadow took a step forward and Sally yelled, "No! Get away from me."

"Come to finish what you started you sick bas-" Amy was in mid-sentence when the back of Shadow's hand met her face. The force of the slap sent Amy spiraling to the ground.

"Shadow! Don't be so harsh." Sonic tried to help Amy back up.

Shadow ignored Sonic and picked Sally up bridal style, she scratched, bit and hollered at him, he didn't care. "Come on, you're all joining the GAM's Sand Rats." Shadow said calmly.

"Why should we do what you say?" Sally yelled.

"Because an EFR army is on it's way here, and in order for you to survive you must become a Sand Rat." Shadow said.

"Fine by me." Rouge said "the EFR wants me for several thefts and frauds so what the hell, I'm in." she added

"O.k. easy part done." Knuckles said.

"No don't join them they imprisoned you why you join THEM!" Amy screamed.

"Well hun, they are our only chance at survival," Rouge said. "And besides you need to teach me some of those moves you did on me back at the tram." (Kinky!) Rouge put her arm around Knuckles and spun her finger around his chest.

"Uh…" Knux said as his cheeks turned as red as his hair.

"Look, princesses your in middle of a war. You were thrown in it one way or another now follow use, you need turn from pampered poodles to war hardened Sand Rats as soon as possible."

"Welcome to clothing rack ladies, now you need an outfit the both protects you from the harsh conditions of the desert and from laser fire." Shadow said.

"Oh, do you have a pair of purple high heels in a size 7 for women." Amy said. Shadow and Sonic looked at each other and broke into laughter.

"Ha ha ha oh, that's the best joke I've heard all day, high heels, oh that's a good one." Sonic said while wiping tears from his eyes.

"The only shoes we have here are regular combat boots, medium combat boots, and high combat boots." Knuckles said he showed them the boots, regular is well regular sized boots, the neck of the boots go to mid leg length, medium boots go to Knee length, and high boots are mainly for women the neck of the boot go to mid-thigh length.

"For outer wear we have cloaks and jackets, you can get them in either leather or Camo." Sonic said.

"O.k. you're just gunna have to leave us alone for a while, so we can change…with out you watching." Sally said.

"Damn it!" Sonic said.

Shadow, Sonic and Knuckles stood out side the clothing rack for a while until the girls came out. Rouge was dressed in a sandy white tank top with a jacket that is cut on the middle. She also wore a pair of Camo short shorts with high combat boots. Amy wore a t-shirt that didn't cover her flat belly she wore a black bikers jacket with jeans and regular combat boots. Sally wore a big brown cloak with a black tank top. She also wore a short jean skirt that is ripped on the side she had long socks that went to her mid-thigh and she wore the medium combat boots.

"DAYMN! You gals clean up nice." Sonic said.

"Alright, off to weapons locker, we go." Shadow said.

"Holy shit. That's the most largest vault door I have ever seen." Rouge said.

"This vault takes up the last 4 floors of the base this things really big." Knux replied. Shadow walked up to the left side of the vault, pressed 4 buttons on the keypad, scanned his eye on the eye scanner thingy, pressed his palm up to the hand scanner, and said his name on the voice scanner. The Vault opened and in it for stories full of lead, rocket and cyber based weaponry. "Our soldiers are required to carry, at minimum, 15 mags to every gun." Shadow said. "You guys do know how to use a gun right?" he added

"I do, Amy and Sally here, not so much." Rouge said.

"Right you get two D.E.'s." Sonic said giving her holsters, guns and ammo.

"You two will start with one 9mm." Sonic gave them a holster, ammo and their guns.

"What, just because we're princesses means we don't know how to shoot a gun?" Sally asked.

"Knuckles could put that can you're holding on that table over there?" Amy said.

"Uh…. sure." knuckles did what he was asked to do and backed away from the can. Amy shot her gun and hit the can on low half, sending it in the air and with out hesitation Sally shot the same can while it was still in the air the both girls tore the can apart before it could even hit the ground.

"How's that?" Sally said

"Impressive." Shadow said

"I think your ready for an upgrade." Shadow said.

Silver paced from left to right and back.

"Where are they!" he yelled.

"Right behind you." Sonic said

"There you are, the EFR could show up at our door step." Silver yelled

"Oh, hello you must Amy, Rouge, and Sally, My name is Blaze, glad to know I'm not the only Female officer around here." Blaze said.

They smiled.

"Shadow this is your plan, how do we get out." Silver asked.

"Well if you escape in one convoy you'll be destroyed for sure. Split up don't head to the other GAM HQ's. once you lose the EFR rendezvous here, at pumpkin hill. I'm going to need 2,000 to 3,000 troops, we will be the distraction once you're out of range we'll pull back and retreat to here at station squire, oh and I'm going to need Sonic too." Shadow said

"What?! Why don't you take Knuckle head, or Sally over there." Sonic

said.

"She doesn't have any battle experience, you do though." Shadow said.

"ugh…fine!" Sonic yelled. "if you're so suicidal you have to bring me along fine."

The hanger was light by a bight red light and filled with the sound of a loud siren. Soldiers scrambled to grab all they can; medical supplies, ammunition, and weapons. Silver was down there giving orders.

"make sure to get all the medical supplies on the ships." He ordered.

"yes sir!" yelled the soldiers around him.

"Get at least three thousand troops out the front of the base, we need those trenches up as soon as possible." He said.

"Yes sir!" they yelled again.

"I thought I was the commander around here." Sonic said.

"Silver make sure you get your men outta here as fast as those ships can go." Sonic padded Silvers back and said, "good luck."

"I don't need it, you do." Silver said

"luck isn't gunna help, I need a miracle." Sonic said

the sand stood completely still as a caption looked through his electric binoculars. All he could see was sand, sand and more sand. Shadow stood next to the caption with Sonic next to Shadow. Then the caption saw EFR troop transports headed directly towards. "here they come!" said the caption.

The GAM troops slammed their bodies against the walls of the trenches, guns forward, and finger on trigger. Preparing them selves for the mechanic menace. At this point the sand finally decided to move and whirled around the troops. The sand picked up dust and flew in to the air making a smoke screen. The EFR troops broke through the smoke screen and bullets fly. EFR troops fell like flies on a windowsill. Shadow pulled two shining black desert eagles from their holsters and fired them taking down six EFR troops. Sonic took a P90 SMG and blew away several EFR then ducked behind a trench. "This is working easier than I thought!" Sonic yelled.

"a little too easy." Shadow replied shooting down 3 more troops. BANG! "what the hell was that?" Sonic yelled.

"What the hell is what?" Shadow yelled back.

"the BANG!" Sonic said

"a grenade, a motor, or a hobo-like-hooker I don't give a crap just keep shooting!" shadow said, BANG!

"NOW I hear it!" shadow yelled.

Shadow looked over the trench and saw that the EFR troops were retreating.

"We won!" yelled one soldier.

"We did it!" yelled another.

"wait a minute." Shadow said. That's when a giant robotic spider leg and connected to the leg was a circular body below the body was two rotating laser chain guns, the some thing was on top of the body, and on the head a huge beam gun shaped like well a spider head.

"damn." Sonic said.

"OPEN FIRE!!!!" Shadow yelled.

"shoot anything and everything you have at that thing!" Shadow said.

Anti air turrets aimed towards the spider walker, AA missiles flew at the spider thing. When the smoke cleared, the walker didn't have a scratch.

"oh shit…" shadow said. The walker opened its head and a red light came out. The light expanded and swiped by the trenches leaving a trail of destruction.

"retreat….pull back." Shadow said quietly.

"RETREAT!" He yelled again.

The GAM soldiers turned around and abandoned their trenches running for the troop transports that await them 3km away. The large spider walker followed close behind firing its huge laser.

"Shadow, Sonic your transports are ready we need to get you outta here." Yelled a caption. Nor Shadow or Sonic spoke, they where too astonished by the power of Eggman's latest creation.

"Sirs!" the caption yelled again.

"oh uh… yes where are our transports." Shadow said

"this way sir. We already have at least 27 transports ready to go, take them with you." Said the caption.

"make sure you get as much troopers out of here as you can, try to maneuver your way through the rocks over there the EFR won't follow you in there." Sonic said.

"MOVE OUT!" Shadow yelled and started the engine to his buggy, and drove towards the rocks Sonic pointed out ealier.


	4. Chapter 4: Silver and Gold

Love & War

Chapter 4: Silver & Gold

Silver stared out the window of large flying transport, looked at what was supposed to be the frightening Pumpkin hill. "Not that scary." He said to himself. It was day 3 of the evacuation and neither Sonic nor Shadow has showed up. The transports have all made it through and are hiding in the many of the crevices, canyons, and mountains of Pumpkin hill. Legend has it that Pumpkin hill was created by the devil to send spirits so evil that not even the devil can match their level of evil. And that is how Pumpkin hill was formed. It's said that a man was foolish enough to go in their searching for his wife, his body and his wife's body where found miles away from there. They where mangled as if they where eaten by a shark. Silver sighed and looked down at a sleeping blaze on his lap. Back when the war started, his hometown was one of the first to be hit. It's now a bunch of molten rock and lava. He sighed. "What are you thinking about?" he heard.

"I didn't know my lap could talk." He smiled and looked at a now awake blaze still on his lap. "Nothing, go back to sleep." He said and kissed her on the forehead. He went back starring at the window.

"That's all you do. Stare out the window. C'mon silver we're engaged can't have just a little fun." Blaze said. She held Silvers hand close to her heart. He could feel the thump-thump of her heart. "We're also at war." He looked at the fruit basket on the table and extended his hand towards it. An apple floated up from the basket and back to Silver's hand, "here have an apple." He said handing her the apple.

"You think an apple is going to occupy my time?" Blaze said dropping the apple

"Well I'm sorry, Blaze but we can't-" he was silenced by Blaze's lips forcefully pushed on his own. He was surprised at first but then melted into the kiss. When Blaze broke the kiss, Silver was in shock, "5 years together and I'm still not used to that." Silver said.

"How about we move to the bed." Blaze said.

"Agreed." Silver said, he picked Blaze up carrying her bridal style. He put her gently down on the bed and climbed on top of her. "Better?" he said.

"Yes." Blaze said she put her arms around Silvers neck and pulling him into a passionate kiss. She started to unbutton his shirt she through it on the floor but before they could do anything else, the door slid open and Amy ran through it yelling "Silver, Silver we…" she stopped her self to stare at the two on the bed who, in Amy's words, were totally making out! "Um…am I interrupting something?" Amy said.

"Uh…yes." Blaze said. Silver stood up turned to Amy and said, "can you give me a minute."

"Sure." Amy said and left the room. Silver bent over and picked up his shirt.

"I hate this war." Blaze said.

"If the war never happened I would've been married by now." She added

"If it wasn't for the war you wouldn't have met me and you wouldn't be engaged to me." Silver said and kissed her one more time before going through the door.

"So Amy, what's going on."? Silver said

"Well uh…Knuckles he is uh…. missing." Silver was confused.

"Missing? What you mean?" he said

"That's not all but his ship, the Shadow of the moon, has disappeared with him." she added.

"Have you checked the radars, inferred scanners, sound wave pick up's?" he said.

"Nothing." Amy said. Silver ran down the hall with Amy close behind. He ran into the bridge of the ship he was on. " Where's the Shadow of the moon?" he yelled.

"Disappeared 15 minutes ago." Said a woman from computer monitor.

"Did you check the inferred scanners."? He said.

"There's nothing sir." She said.

"Contact the hanger we need searching parties, tell them to get my Harrier ready." He said and left the bridge. He walked down the corridor towards the hanger. Once he was at the hanger a crew caption (a crew is a group of mechanics) walked up to him saying, "Silver, your Harrier is armed and ready, drop ships are search parties to various locations you instructed but one question where are you going." He asked

"To find Sonic and Shadow." Silver said climbing into his Harrier.

Shadow puffed a cloud of smoke from the cigarette he had. The sun was out and in middle of the sky, the heat radiated downward like it was raining little drops of magma. I hate the heat, Shadow thought to him self. His buggy hummed as he continued his way towards Pumpkin hill. Behind him he could see the troop transports and tanks that will follow him to Hell and back, next to him driving in his own buggy was Sonic who was eating a chilidog. Shadow turned his attention elsewhere this time to the horizon that finally ended the sand's and dunes. He couldn't help but wonder who or what was kicking up the cloud of dust in the distance. The cloud started to increase in size very rapidly until Shadow could see what was making the cloud of dust. The picked up the radio on the dash board and said into it, "EFR tanks incoming, they've found us. Get the Javelin anti-tank missiles ready." He said. He clicked several buttons on the touch screen below his radio and several letters showed up saying 'Auto-control systems activated.' He grabbed a chain and clamp and hooked the clamp on the higher bars of the buggy. He stood up and squeezed by his seat and pulled the flap off of some weapon crates. He opened one of the crates and pulled a Javelin rocket launcher from the crate he loaded a missile into the tube and aimed it towards one of the tanks. The screen on the Javelin light up and locked onto one of the tanks. "Bye, bye" he said and fired the missile, it shot out of the tube and into the air, it rose higher and higher until it was about 100 ft in the air and turned back planet side. It fell to earth and hit it's target with unnatural force. "Boom." he Said and loaded another missile. The sand exploded in front and around his buggy. Hopefully they keep missing and not hit anyone. Shadow thought to him self. A minute later the transport behind him blew up. Spoke too soon, he thought. The radio filled with chatter saying, "We've lost Echo 2." And "they keep coming, there's too many." Damn, Shadow thought as he loaded his last missile into the tube of the Javelin. He aimed and fired taking out one tank. This isn't good, he thought throwing the Javelin off of the buggy. He slid up back to the seat of the buggy and turned off the auto-drive. "Shadow, pick up your radio, we got something headed our way going at high speeds." Sonic said over the radio.

"Is it friend or foe?" Shadow said.

"I can't tell." Sonic said. "We should have a visual soon." He added. Shadow looked out towards the horizon searching for the what ever was coming next. He saw a glimmer, like the sunlight reflected off something metal or glass. Then he saw that the glimmer rose to a squad of hairier fighter jets bearing the Sand Rats symbol. He picked up the radio and said, "all units hold fire, reinforcements have arrived." He said.

Silver looked out of the cockpit of his hairier fighter. He circled around the transports below. He spoke into the radio, "All wings; open fire on those tanks. Our guys need some help down there." The harriers fired their missiles. Boom, the targets on the HUD started to vanish altogether. "Ha ha! Silver, am I glad to see you buddy." He heard Sonic's voice on the radio.

"Glad to see you too." Silver said.

"Ok, get us outta here." Shadow said.

"Drop ships are underway, ETA; five minutes." Silver said.

"What do you mean it just disappeared? A ship that size doesn't just disappear." Shadow yelled. He slammed his hand into the wall, denting it.

"Where's the princesses?" he said, his hands covered his face.

"One is here: on this ship. The other is on Blazes ship." Silver said.

"Good keep it that way. Sonic, you need to get to the other ship just in case something happens." Shadow said. Sonic nodded and left the room. Shadow turned to Silver.

"You have searching parties out don't you?" Shadow said.

"Yeah sent them out before I went out to get you." Silver said.

"Good get my Warhawk ready." He said and exited the room.

Shadow sat in his custom made Warhawk fighter jet loaded AA-19 long-range missiles, AAS-21 fast-tracking swarm missiles and CB-4 combined effect cluster bombs.

"This is Black Knight one requesting permission to take off." Shadow said.

"Control tower to Black Knight one permission granted. Please continue to the runway." The voice said over the radio. _I don't need a runway. _He thought to him self. He grabbed the throttle and pulled back and the jet started to rise off the ground. Shadow pressed several buttons and flipped a switch and the jet started moving forward. He pressed the throttle forwards and the jet increased speed.

"Black Knight one altitude restrictions are canceled, good luck." The control tower said. Shadow flew around pumpkin hill for hours searching for a hint of the missing ship. He flew by an old church and switched to hover mode once the ship touched the ground he killed the engines, opened the cockpit and got out. He walked down the isles of pews most of which were missing or damaged. He sat onto one of the pews and looked at the giant glass window or what's left of it. He put his hands together and placed them on his forehead. He was mumbling a short prayer when he heard a feminine voice from behind him. "I didn't know you where Catholic." Shadow spun around and drew his pistol but lowered it, staring at the brunette haired girl: Sally. "What are you doing here?" he said.

"Followed you in my own plan." Sally said. _That's odd I didn't hear her land. _Shadow thought. He holstered his gun and faced the huge broken window. "I'm not Catholic but my…old friend was." Shadow said. He sat back down on the pew.

"Really? What friend?" Sally said and sat next to him.

"None that you know." Shadow said and continued praying.

"Fine! Don't tell me who he is." Sally said turning away from Shadow.

"He is a she." Shadow said.

"Oh so she's a girl friend." Sally said with great interest.

Shadow sighed but ignored her.

"C'mon! Please tell me, I want to know more about my team mates." Sally begged.

Shadow sighed again and said "fine." He turned towards Sally.

"How old are you." Shadow asked

"23, why?" Sally said with a confused look on her face.

"23…peek of your life, me, I'm 79." Shadow said.

"What?!" Sally said.

"Technically I'm 79, if you count the fact that I was trapped in a capsule for fifty years." Shadow said.

"wait, you were trapped in a capsule for fifty years? How did you eat or drink." Sally asked.

"I was frozen; perfectly preserved." Shadow said.

"Shadow, I…I don't understand." Sally said

"maybe I should start with square one." Shadow said.

"yeah, Maybe." Sally said.

"I wasn't born like a normal person." Shadow said flatly.

"wait, what?" Sally said.

"I was born through wires, machinery, and chemicals. I was created, as the ultimate life form." Shadow continued. "My creator was named Maria. She was a brilliant and beautiful scientist. She raised me, taught me, and gave me a reason to think that I wasn't a monster." Shadow said. "I was created on the space colony known as A.R.K. I lived there for a few months."

"oh…so why did you leave." Sally said.

"like it was my choice, some one from earth sent a task force up to the ARK. and decided to turn my life to living hell. I escaped but Maria died in my arms."

"oh I'm sorry…how did you escape?" Sally asked.

"I got into an escape pod and landed on earth but once I landed I was captured and thrown into a capsule. 50 years later a man named Chaos who is the leader and founder of the GAM released me and gave me information on the task force who attacked my little piece of heaven, he handed me a piece of cloth that had your fathers kingly symbol on it. He told me that your Grandfather did this to me, to bad he was dead but his son was in the kings seat." Shadow said. Shadow heard the door to the church creek open, he stood up and spun around, his gun aimed towards the opening but he lowered it. "Knuckles?" Shadow said. Knuckles was hunched over the doorway his hand on his side blood dripped from the corner of his mouth. His eye is blackened and bruised, blood trailed down from his right temple. He took a step forward and tripped. Shadow helped him back up. "who did this to you?" Shadow asked.

"she…she betrayed us…the thief, Rouge, she betrayed us for jewels." Knuckles said and fell into unconsciousness.


	5. Chapter 5: Bloody Knuckles

Hey Everyone, well I know I put this fanfic as a ShadMina fic but Mina isn't in it yet when I was typing up chapter 4 I was debating whether or not to turn this into a ShadSally fic or a ShadMina fic until I finally gave into ShadMina....What can I say I have a thing for the girls with oddly colored hair. I hope you like it!

ps. for the Sake of GOD comment already! I don't know if i'm doing anything wrong,

pss. I don't own sonic or his pals.

Psss. ShadMina fans be patient Mina will come soon. (devilish laugh)

* * *

Love & War

Chapter 5: Bloody Knuckles

I Don't own Sonic or his pals

Knuckles heard several voices while he was unconscious, both female and male. They were yelling things like "What happened?" or "how'd you find him?" He didn't open his eyes, he didn't want to, _damn bitch, betrays us for a couple of shiny rocks. _Knuckles thought, _next time I see her I'll…I'll, _he couldn't finish his sentence to much thought on that woman's body, _I gotta stop thinking about her that way, she's a back stabbing bitch. _Knuckles felt a sharp pain up his right arm. He thrashed about like a child having a temper tantrum. He felt people holding his arms down until the pain subsided as quickly as it came. He fell into a deep sleep and his dreams haunted him of last night's events.

========================== Night before ==========================

Knuckles sat with his bandanna pulled over his eyes, his feet were on his desk in front of him, and his hands were behind his head. His snoring could be heard from the engine room. He heard someone walk into the room, he was sure the person was female cause he heard high heels hitting the steel floor. A big pile of papers slammed on the desk jolting him out of his slumber. "What does a guy have to do to get some sleep around here." He said pulling the bandanna off his eyes. "Get off your ass, Red, we've got more paper work." Rouge said. Knuckles sighed, "Why am I the only one who gets the paper work." Knuckles said. He took one of the papers off the pile, and marked with several checks and his signature. He picked another paper off the pile and repeated the processes. He did this with several papers before standing up. "Where are you going."? Rouge asked.

"Flying." He said and exited the room. Knuckles entered his Warhawk with a yelling Rouge behind him, "where do you think your going, we have paper work to do!"

"I'm going on patrol. You can finish the paper work for me though." Knuckles said and started the engines. He saw Rouge say something but didn't care. He pointed towards his ear and mouthed 'I can't hear you. the engines too loud.' He pulled the throttle back and the plane hovered higher into the air, he flipped a switch and the jet jolted forward and exited the large hanger. Knuckles flew his circle for the sixth time around Pumpkin Hill but something didn't seem right. _Why does Rouge want me to do paper work so badly, maybe she wanted me to stay…. in…my office. _Knuckles eyes widened and he turned his Warhawk towards the large ship just to see a squad of Eggman's Nemesis type attack fighters. _Shit! _Knuckles pulled the control stick back and the plan flipped backwards. The computer in front of him started to beep indicating that missiles are headed his way. _Double shit. _Knuckles thought, he turned his head and saw swarm missiles closing in. _miss! Miss! Oh please for the sake of god, miss! _He thought while spinning, turning, and trying to avoid the missiles. He heard an explosion and plane shook, it started falling back towards earth. _Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! _Knuckles panicked, he turned his head again and his right wing was on fire. the aircraft hit the ground, the crash sent metal and glass everywhere.

Knuckles awoke minutes later. He moaned in pain, he looked down at his stomach, "oh…that…that's my blood, that's a lotta my blood." He said to him self. He looked at his right arm, a long shard of glass stuck out of his arm. "I hate this part." He gripped the shard of glass and yanked the shard out of his arm. He screamed, clenching his arm, "oh that's broken. That's defiantly broken." He said to him self. He looked around, he was still sitting in the cockpit of the Warhawk, the nose of the plane buried itself into the ground. He looked to his right and saw that the wing was still on fire. The fire was getting closer to the fuelsalouge. "Crap." He said. He grabbed a handle on the side of the hull. And pulled himself out of the cockpit and fell onto the ground, flat on his back. "Oow!" he turned around into a crawl and pulled his body away from the aircraft. He hid behind a rock before the plane exploded. He used the rock and pulled himself back on his feet. "Well this sucks." He said. He dragged him self to the top of a hill where he thought he could see his ship. Once he got to the top he saw nothing, his ship was gone. He took a step forward and heard the sound of paper crackling. He looked at his foot and saw that he stepped on a piece of paper that was folded in half. He picked it up and unfolded it. On the paper read this: Dear Red, I would thank you personally but you leaving which made my job easier than i thought. So…thank you. Love Rouge. _That bitch. _Knuckles thought. He looked around again searching for any structure of any kind; all he saw was pumpkins, tombstones and dead trees. _No wonder it's called Pumpkin Hill. _Knuckles thought to him self. He saw something glimmer in the distance. It was a church, barely visible but still there. He started limping towards the churches general direction. His vision started to blur, he started to breathe heavier, and his pace started to slow down. "_Pant_…_pant_…I'm losing too much blood." He took his jacket and ripped a piece off of it. He wrapped the piece around his arm. He ripped two more pieces off his jacket and wrapped them around his chest and leg. He then continued his slow trek to the church. _Is that a Warhawk? _He thought as he entered the graveyard. He looked closely at the symbol on the aircraft. _That's Shadows' Warhawk. _He limped faster to the door. Once he grabbed the handle he tripped the door fell and he looked up. Shadow, being as cautious as ever, had his gun in hand and faced him. Sally clenched to Shadow and was as scared as ever. Shadow lowered his gun and said, "Knuckles?" He walked over to Knux and helped him up. All Knuckles could say was, "She…she betrayed us, the thief, Rouge, she betrayed us for jewels." And then he fell into unconsciousness.

============================= Present ============================

Knuckles awoke with Amy above his head. "Good your alive." She chirped. Knuckles looked around the room. It was filled with medical equipment, most of which he's never seen before. Knuckles sat up, but Amy pushed him back down. "You shouldn't move, your wounds would open up. Your arm is still broken too," Amy said.

"who made you the nurse." Knuckles said.

"Sonic did, I have a degree in nursing." Amy smiled, she was in a weird nurse outfit with an incredibly short skirt. "Did he give you that outfit too."? Knuckles fell back on the bed. Sonic and Shadow entered the room. Sonic motioned Amy to leave the room, she nodded and left. "ok let's cut to the chase. What happened out there?" Sonic asked.

"well I was flying my circles when I was shot out of the sky." Knuckles answered.

"by who though," Shadow said.

"by EFR Nemesis type fighters." Knuckles said.

"The EFR, what are they doing here?" Sonic said.

"to wipe us out, to finish what they started in the desert." Knuckles said trying to sit up. Shadow and Sonic forced him down on the bed.

"you heard what the nurse said, rest." Shadow said.

"Don't want you to open those wounds again." Sonic added.

"I'm fine, guys…really I –ah!-" Knuckles fell back to the bed clenching his arm, he moved his hand and the bandages that were wrapped around his arm were covered in his blood. Amy rushed into the room. "oh no, you guys better leave." She said tending to the wound. Sonic nodded and left with Shadow behind him.

Shadow sat in his private quarters typing on an old, crappy computer. He was listening to a song on the radio; Endless Possibilities. He heard someone knocking on his door. "enter." He said. the door opened slowly, and Sally hid behind it timidly.

"what do you want?" Shadow said without even looking up at her. Sally slowly revealed her self from the door and saluted. Shadow sighed, "Damn it, Sal, how many times to I have to tell you stop saluting me, we both equals. Besides I hate it. Anyway what do you need?" Shadow said. Sally dropped her arm. "the scouts have reported in, they said there is an army gathering a couple of kilometers north of Pumpkin Hill." She said. Shadow stood up. "What?!" he said. "how many?" he demanded.

"43,000 in counting." Sally said. Shadow ran passed her, confused, she turned around followed him put the door. Shadow ran down the stairs and through several corridors before entering the bridge. Sonic stood several inches away from the large window, he turned around to the sound of Shadow's voice. "How long have there been an army gathering outside of Pumpkin Hill." Shadow yelled.

"there's a what?!" Sonic said.

"an army. 43,000 strong." Shadow said. "is there anything on radar." He continued

"uh…nothing, sir." Said one of the soldiers operating the radar. "wait…we got something…something big." Shadow grabbed a microphone off the captain's chair. "all soldiers prepare for battle." He said into the microphone. He turned to the communications officer. "send a message to Silver tell him the same thing I told our troops." He said and exited the room. In the huge hanger, pilots scrambled to their fighters, soldiers loaded into drop ships, tanks rolled into large jets. Shadow walked up to the crew Captain (I don't know what else to call him.). "Is my Warhawk ready yet?" Shadow said.

"yes sir, its been refueled and rearmed." The captain said.

"I want all field commanders to me, now." Shadow said. all the commanders gathered around one table. On the table was a map of Pumpkin Hill. Shadow walked up to the table. "everyone here." Shadow said. he looked around the table. Sonic, Silver, Blaze and Knuckles, who are in a wheel chair, were also crowded around the table. "Well then, let's begin." Shadow said.

"I want all our troops in ambush positions all around Pumpkin Hill." He pointed to several positions on the map. "I want sniper positions here, here, and here." He said.

"Tank battalions here." He pointed to the church. "Warhawk squads to be on stand by until the battle starts." Shadow said. "Sonic, take troops into this pass. Wait for the enemy to at least get half way through and then attack. Blaze, pull our ships back and give us artillery cover. Silver you will be coming with me in the air: in a Warhawk, not that crappy harrier. Knuckles, because of your condition, you will be rallying orders from the command ship. That is all, get your men in position as fast as you can." They all nodded and left the room. Sally, who was in the back of the room, walked up to Shadow. "what am I supposed to do." She asked.

"nothing, your staying here, out of the battle." Shadow said

"but-"

"no buts I don't want you in this battle and that's final." Shadow said and left the room.


	6. Chapter 6: A Heart of Rouge

Hey everyone, well heres chapter six if its too short I'm really really sorry it looked longer on micro soft word, I swear!

well then I guess I'll stop wasting your time and let you get on with the story

ps. I don't own sonic or his pals

* * *

Love & War

Chapter 6: A Heart of Rouge

Rouge stared out the window of her own personal transport. The new suit that the EFR gave her was quite uncomfortable. It was skin tight and black with a heart on her chest. It had no strings and no back to her wings could fit. She looked at one of her wings. She felt like a freak, one of the only humans born with wings. She remembers the exorcisms she had to go through as a child. All the catholic priests who thought she was the devil in human form. She sighed but them thought of the huge bag o' jewels she'll be receiving from the EFR commander. The vehicle she was in stopped and the doors opened. Beyond the doors were several EFR soldiers. They were different then the GAM soldiers, EFR soldiers were covered completely in armor were GAM troops wore civilian clothing and Camouflage. Rouge stood up and exited the vehicle, she looked around. There was only one tent large enough for 15 people. The ten was surrounded by legions of troops, tanks and jets. She didn't see any other tents, no mess tent, no medical tent, and no barracks. She was a little disgusted. She started to walk towards the single tent. She pulled the door back and entered. In side the ten was everything one person needed to survive in the desert for 40 years. There was a simple bed, a closet, and restroom. _Nice tent. _She thought to her self. There was a single table in the center of the tent. Sitting at the table with a plate in front of him was a man with a robotic eye patch on his left eye. His hear was an incredibly dark blue, he was wearing the same armor his troops were wearing but he didn't have a helmet or gloves. He looked a lot like Sonic but Sonic didn't have an eye patch. On the patch was a screen and on the screen was a digital version of an eye but it was completely red and the rest of the screen was completely black. He popped a piece of steak into his mouth. "Take a seat." He said. He motioned her to the chair in front of her. She did what she was asked. "I understand that you tapped their conference room. Can you tell me their positions?" He said without looking up at her. He popped another piece of steak into his mouth. "Well… uh… they didn't use the conference room to plan anything. So I don't know where their troops positions are." Rouge said. The eye patched man sighed. "Well then I guess I should pay you now." He motioned the guard behind him. The guard stepped forward with a large bag. He dropped the bag onto the table. It spilled out a couple of gems out onto the table. Rouges eyes lit up at the sight of the shiny rocks. "Now I need you to do one more favor for me." The man said. "And what is that." Rouge said examining the jewels. "To send a message." The guard behind the man hit rouge in the face with its fist. She flew backwards and hit the ground with a thud. She sat there, lying on the ground thriving in pain. The man with the eye patch stood up and walked over to Rouge. "Tell them…Metal Sonic sent you." He said and kicked her until she blacked out.

Knuckles was healing very quickly, he just got the cast off his arm a couple hours ago. He no longer needed to rally orders to troops, that's Blaze's job. He was in the hanger about to go to ground zero when a medical drop-ship entered the hanger. _That's weird the fighting hasn't started yet. _He thought. He walked up to the medic and asked him who was injured. The medic said, "She walked into camp, she was covered in blood. She's a female, age: 22, eye color: aqua, hair color: white. What's strange about her though is that she has wings of a bat." Knuckles stared at the winged human lying in the gurney. She was bruised and broken, weak and feeble. Now would be the perfect time to kill her, now would be the perfect time to use her as a new punching bag. But he didn't, he watched as they pulled her away. Knuckles followed close behind the paramedics. "How is she doing?" he asked. "Not good. She's in critical condition. She has several broken bones, a punctured lung, and internal bleeding." The medic said. One of the medics started to panic. "She's going into cardiac arrest!"

"Get her into the ER now!" Knuckles yelled. He jumped on top of rouge and started to give her CPR.

Knuckles sat at Rouges bedside for a long time, _why did I just save her life. She betrayed me. _He thought. _She looks so peaceful right now. _He left the room and came back with a rose in one hand and a letter in the other. He put the rose under her hand and the letter on the table. He then left the room. He walked down the corridors of the huge ship to the hanger were he entered a drop-ship with a rifle in hand. _Those bastards are mine. _He thought to himself as he reloaded his gun.

Sonic was in the farthest camp from the ship, on the soon-to-be front lines. He was giving to his captains. "I want tanks over here." He pointed to a position on the map. "We don't want there armor getting too close so set tank traps here, here, and here." He continued pointing to locations on the map. "Just in case they do get through set mines next to the tank traps." The captains nodded and ran off to do what they were told. Sonic turned around to over look the progress of the encampment. He was surprised to see Amy tending to some of the sick. "Amy what are you doing here?" Sonic asked. Amy didn't hear him or just chose to not listen she was busy. She wasn't wearing that nurse outfit when she was tending to Knux. Instead She was wearing a tight pair of camouflage jeans, a shirt that barely covers her flat belly, a brown leather jacket with a red cross on the back, and a nurse hat. She also had a small backpack with medical supplies and a rifle. She was hunched over a sick soldier with the flu. "Take this." She handed him a small pill.

"Amy." Sonic said. "You're not going into battle." Sonic said taking the rifle off her backpack.

"Why can't I? Is because I'm a girl." She said taking the rifle back.

"No, but because you're an important assent and it will be a big set back if we lost you." Sonic said grabbing the rifle.

"Well I'm a medic and I'm needed in battle." She said and took the rifle from his hands and stormed off. Sonic sighed; he didn't want to be responsible if she gets hurt. He chased after her. "Amy wait!" Amy stopped and looked at him.

"What is it now?" she said

"Amy how would you like to be my spotter." Sonic asked.

"A spotter, what the heck is a spotter?" Amy said.

"Well a spotter is some one who watches the snipers back. He or she spots enemy targets for the sniper and carries a secondary weapon like a M16 carbine." Sonic explained.

"…Okay, maybe." She said.

"Great! But we're going to need to get to my sniping position now." Sonic said. He grabbed Amy's' arm and guided her to a tent. Sonic grabbed a backpack and a 50 cal. Barrette sniper rifle. He then guided her to a jeep. "Get in." he said. He got into the drivers seat and started the engine. Several soldiers got into the back of the jeep. "What are they doing?" Amy asked. "They're taking the jeep so the jeep doesn't give away our position He pulled up to a cliff half a mile out of the camp. "What do we do now?" Amy asked staring up the cliff.

"We climb." Sonic said pulling a grappling hook gun out of the jeep. He motioned the soldiers to take the jeep. The soldiers drove off as Sonic aimed the grappling up the cliff. He squeezed the trigger and the hook on the other side of the gun launched out of the barrel. It flew several hundred feet into the air and landed on the top of the cliff and locked itself behind a rock. Sonic tugged on the rope. "Its good. Come on, let's go." He motioned to Amy and she walked towards him. Sonic grabbed Amy's hand, and pulled her close to him. "Hang on tightly." He said. He pressed a button on the grappling hook gun and they started to rise up on the cliff side. Amy clenched to Sonic for dear life, Sonic smirked once they reached the top of the cliff Sonic started to set up his sniper nest. He placed his Barrette sniper rifle on a big rock, and then he started covering himself in dirt and weeds. Amy looked at him; she was confused. "It's called camo." He answered her quite question. "It's not very civilized." She said. Sonic threw a handful of dirt on her jacket. "Hey!" Amy yelled. Sonic stared at her right in the eye and said, "Throw dirt on you or get shot, which sounds less painful." He wasn't kidding. Amy immediately started throwing dirt and weeds on her self. About 30 minutes later, they both were sitting on there stomachs. Weeds and under brush covered them from head to toe. Amy was looking down her binoculars while Sonic looked down his scope. Sonic could see a glimpse of a mirror flashing in the distance. He picked up the small mirror next to him and flashed it above his head. Several other glimpses of mirrors could be seen in the distance, "what did you tell them." Amy whispered.

"To get ready." Sonic said.

Pumpkin hill grew silent. Nothing moved, the sun lay frozen on the horizon like it always was, black clouds crowded the sky. Then the sound of heavy metal boots hitting dirt could be heard through out the canyons of pumpkin hill. Large mechanical soldiers marched through Pumpkin hill. They stood at a towering 8 ft. tall and were covered in black protective armor plating. They didn't look human roughly because of the huge claw on the left hand and either a rocket launcher, chain gun or pulse rifle on the right hand. Their faces where replaced with large 'V' shaped visors and their heads dug into there shoulders making a big lump the connected the head and both shoulders together. They carried huge backpacks that held the computer that controlled them and ammunition for there guns. Two huge chain guns could be seen sitting on the shoulders and an antenna coming out of the backpack. There marching was in tune and there movements were robotic. They all halted before a huge canyon. One soldier stepped forward. He was different then the others his armor was red instead of black. He wasn't wearing a helmet nor and any arm protection. He had prosthetic rubber trying to pass as skin; the wind blew through his fake, red hair. He stood at 7 ft, he was shorter than other the soldiers. On his chest in big white letters read 'E-123 Omega.' He lifted his right hand and extended it towards the canyon. "Forward march." he said in a robot like voice. The mechanical monstrosities around him started to move in the direction he ordered. Then he heard a beeping in his head. He brought his arm up to his ear and pressed on his lobe. He heard a rough, old voice on his COM installed in his head. "Affirmative." Omega said. The voice continued, asking questions. "Negative, no life forms located." Omega said. "Affirmative, Capture the leaders alive continuing mission. Good bye Dr. Eggman." with that Omega brought his arm down and walked forward.

They where half way into the canyon when Omega heard a loud whistle and then he found his self flying through the air, he quickly recovered and slammed into the wall of the canyon. He clung to the wall and looked down towards his troops they where dropping like flies, not just from artillery fire but the enemy has set up ambushes up the canyon. "Return fire." when he said this the iron troops began running up the canyon, guns a blazing. Shooting at the ambush teams along the canyon. Omega jumped off the wall and landed in front of a GAM ambush team. "Open fire!" yelled one of the soldiers. Bullets started flying towards Omega but he didn't move; the bullets merely ricocheted of his fake skin and armor. "Offensive systems activated." Omega said. He extended his arms and they opened. His hands sank into his arms and were replaced by to huge chain guns. The guns started to spin, that's when the GAM soldiers realized they were in trouble they turned and started to run but it was too late. Omega tore them apart, blood spattered onto his face. He didn't bother to wipe it off. H turned to face another group of GAM soldiers. His large guns retracted and were replaced with large, shining, metal claws. The soldiers didn't back down. They leveled their guns and squeezed the triggers. Bullets flew into the air but they merely bounce off of Omega, he jumped into the air. One of the soldiers he was facing flinched and started screaming as Omega slowly severed his arm. Omega lunged his other arm through the screaming soldiers abdomen. The soldier went and his body went limp. Omega removed his hand from the body and turned to the rest of the ambush team. He lifted his arm; about to strike when there was a loud bang and a bullet ripped through his arm. He looked down at his arm. The bullet went strait through like a hot knife through butter. There was another loud bang and another bullet ripped through Omega; this time it hit his shoulder. Damage Taken: 45% he saw the numbers on his HUD. He quickly took cover behind a rock before whoever was shooting at him get a lucky shot. He looked around the rock; his scanners didn't pick up anything until he saw a flash from one of the cliffs a couple kilometers away. Then a bullet ricocheted off the rock Omega was hiding behind but he didn't flinch he look at his damaged arm. His hand split into and retracted into his wrist, then his forearm split into as two prongs extended out where his hands where supposed to be. The fake skin of his arm was replaced with red armor and an electrical current surged between the two large prongs; his arm has turned into a pulse rifle. He spun out from behind the rock and fire the large electrical weapon. A volt of blue lightning surged from the two prongs and shot its way through the air. It slammed into the Cliff making an explosion of blue volts that extended to everything. The volts spread like wildfire shocking anything in their way. The cliff didn't nor the sniper stood a chance. Rocks fell from the explosion sight; dust was kicked up into the air. Omegas slowly let his rifle down and retract back into his arm. He scanned the cliff and saw one heat signature it lay sprawled over a rock. It didn't move. "target destroyed." Omega said in his robotic voice. Then, before he could move the heat signature stood up and shot his fifty cal. Sniper rifle. The large bullet made a perfect circle right between Omegas eyes. His eyes dimmed and he fell backward with a loud crash. Before he finally shut down he saw that his troops weren't making any progress, they were being destroyed from left to right. The enemy had the perfect timing and the perfect cover. They aimed 150 Cal. Chain guns down in the canyons where his troops stood; along with rocket launchers, Pulse rifles and motor fire his platoon was destroyed in minutes after Omegas shut down. It was like shooting monkeys in a barrel.

Shadow flew through the air in his Warhawk searching for any troops that needed his help. His plan was going better than he thought. The enemy fell for everything, they walked right into their trap. Shadow swooped by an enemy platoon under heavy siege, he didn't help when he dropped a cluster bomb on them. He chuckled to him self, watching as his enemies where blown away. His little chuckle was short lived as a Nemisis fighter got behind him and fired a homing missile. Oh crap. He thought as the homing missile got closer and closer. He couldn't shake it off. The missile hit his right wing and exploded. But that wasn't what he was worrying. He was worried on where he was going to crash. During the time has avoiding the missile he found himself above the enemy camp. And now that he is hit he's crashing down on top of the camp. He leveled his plane with a flat ground of the desert. He tried a 'soft' crash landing but his speed won't allow it. His Warhank smashed into the sand and was dragged a couple of yards forward before stopping in front of an army of those mechanichal monsters. He was surrounded in seconds. There guns never lowered. They didn't fire though; that's what got him thinking. why did they have a prisoners of war carrier?

* * *

maybe the reason there so short is because I keep clumping stuff together, oh well chapter seven will be up soon. bye!

and for those waiting for mina to show up. she will, be patient.


	7. Chapter 7: The Caged Songbird

O my gosh I'm so friggin' tired but I finally has Chappy 7 up. YAY!

by the way

I don't own Sonic

* * *

Love & War

Chapter 7: The Caged Songbird

The sand swirled above the ground under the moonlit night but it wasn't silent to night. Gunshots, explosion and laser fire could be heard in the distance. The night sky was lit up by the war beneath it. And yet the loudest thing that can be heard was screaming but the screaming didn't come from the battlefield. No… they where coming from a camp a couple of miles away from the battle.

Shadow arms were numb; his arms on some kind of torture device hanged him. The restraints were somewhat not of this world mainly because they looked like an alien made them. The restraint engulfed his entire fore arm; his hand included. The foot restraints ate his leg, stopping at the knee. His shirt had been removed and his chest was covered in freshly cut wounds and bruises.

His head hung low as he gasped for air. A Human EFR soldier stood in front of him he held a staff with a spearhead on the end but the spearhead was electrified making the pain of the blade even worse. The soldier grabbed him by his hair and held him up yelling. "WHERE IS IT!"? Shadow spat in his face. The soldier threw his head back down and stabbed him in the shoulder with the spear.

Shadow threw his head back… screaming in pain. "G-g go… go to hell." He said with all of his might. "Take him away." The soldier said. Two other human soldiers started to unlatched the restraints on his arms and legs.

Shadow fell to the floor and the soldiers grabbed him by his arms and shackled him with handcuffs. They forced him up by his arms and dragged him out of the tent. One soldier loosened his grip and watched as Shadow fell to the ground.

Shadow stood back up and continued to walk with both soldiers behind him. "Move." Said one of the solders and hit Shadow with the butt of his gun. Shadow stumbled forward towards a huge truck. He was yanked up a small latter on the side of the truck. Inside Shadow saw only three seats; the driver's seat and two seats on both sides of a door behind the drivers seat.

There were two more human soldiers sitting in the two seats on either side of the door. One soldier stood up and typed some on the keypad on the side of the door. It slid open and Shadow was thrown inside like a piece of meat. One of the soldiers walked up to Shadow and unshackled him; the soldier turned and left the room.

The door slid shut.

Shadow looked around the dark room. The room was about ten by fifteen feet. There were no windows. A dim light sat in the center of the ceiling but it wasn't bright enough to light up the entire room. There was a vent in the back/right corner of the room and under the vent a camera. There was a single door in the back/left corner on it was the words 'restroom' and it seemed he was the only person in the room.

But the ringing in his head stopped and his hearing returned to its normal state.

He heard crying, sobbing in the right corner of the room. He slowly turned his aching head to the direction of the crying. A girl sat in the corner. Her face was buried in her knees; her flowing, lavender hair fell over her face and legs. Shadow didn't know her age but he guessed she was between the ages of 20 and 25. She was a small girl he could tell from here that he was taller than her. She was thin, she wore a small, like him, her shirt was torn of and scars littered her perfect body. The only thing that covered her breasts was an old, tattered blue bra. She didn't seem to notice him; maybe she was too busy crying.

"Hey, stop your crying… its getting on my nerves." Shadow said. The girl gasped and looked up to see who else was in the dark. She noticed Shadow; sprawled out in the middle of the floor like an old piece of clothing.

"Oh god." She walked up to him and kneeled next to him. She turned him over. He flinched as the girl slowly turned him over. She examined his wounds. They were deeper than hers and his bruises were bigger. They beat him with an inch of his life. Shadow finally got to see her facial features.

Her skin was paler than his show that she hasn't been in the sun for a while. _She's obviously not from the desert regions of Mobius. _Shadow thought. She had a greenish-blue eye color. She also had several earrings on both ears and she is incredibly beautiful. Shadow couldn't stop him self from blushing but she didn't notice.

Shadow vision started to blur, "I-I… I think I lost more blood than I thought." Shadow said. "You're still losing blood." The girl exclaimed looking at the pool of blood she was sitting in. The girl looked around for something she could use as a bandage. There was a small twin bed on the left side of the room; on it was a couple sheets. She dashed towards the bed, grabbed the sheets and began to tear them in small pieces. She then dashed towards Shadow, "you're going to need to sit up." She said.

Shadow pulled him self into a sitting position, cringing at every ache. The girl gently wrapped the sheets around Shadow's abdomen, shoulders and arms. He flinched when she pulled the bandages too tight. "Sorry." She said nervously. Shadow stared at her.

"Your helping me and I don't even know your name." Shadow said. "Oh right, my name is Mina, and who are you?" Mina said extending her hand out to Shadow. Shadow took it and said, "my name's Shadow." Mina gasped. "As in the War Hero Shadow, the Hero of Knothole." _Knothole, that's east of the desert, the forest region. _Shadow thought. "Yes that's me, I have been in Knothole for a while how is it there?" Minas face saddened. "Knothole… was over run. Its now… EFR territory." Shadow put his hand on her shoulder, "I'm Sorry."

Mina looked down to see that they were still holding hands; she started blushing wildly. She turned her head so that Shadow couldn't see her blush.

Then the door slide open and two human soldiers stepped through the doorway. A third person stood in the doorway, and Shadow knew him oh too well. He dressed just like Shadow, with a black cloak and everything, he even had Shadows hair, but the highlights in his hair were grey instead of red. His eyes were also a unnatural green with beast-like slit instead of a pupil. A metal slate replaced his mouth and two large screws were going into either side of his jaw. If looks could kill; this man in the door way would be a mass murderer. He stood there, glaring at Shadow; yet Shadow returned the same glare. "Mephiles, you bastard." Shadow said not breaking his end of the glare. Mina just stared at Shadow then at Mephiles. (Hey a quick side note from Zafty here…um… if anyone does know how to spell Meffies name please tell me and I'll try to get it repaired as fast as I can) Mephiles just strolled calmly into the dungeon-like room; his stare quickly went to Mina then to Shadow. Mina didn't see his mouth move or the metal slate move up and down but she was sure she heard Mephiles' voice coming from behind her. "It's nice to see you too, Shadow." Mephiles said, his voice was deeper than Shadows, he gave off a threatening aura around him, and Mina started to tremble. "But unfortunately I'm not here to just chat with you." Mephiles continued. "Come, let's make this less like an interrogation." Mephiles said gesturing towards the open door. Both the soldiers walked up to Shadow and pulled him to his feet and yanked him through the open door.

-System activated-

-All functions are online and stable-

=WARNING=

=WARNING=

-Virus detected-

-Adding anti-virus-

-Anti-virus non-respondent-

-

-

-

-Affirmative, new orders received-

-Orders: destroy all Eggman machinery-

Omegas eyes shot wide open and glowed once again. His eyes scanned the area; he was lying in the same spot where that sniper shot him in the head. He looked at his right arm; the damage done earlier that day was fully repaired except for the perfect circle in the prosthetic skin.

He sighed, _being part machine does that to a man…wait, am I…thinking? _He quickly sat up and put his hand on his head. _I-I am thinking. _

Eggman no longer had Control on one of his most dangerous creations; E-123 Omega, a cyborg with new RN nano technology, for those who don't know what that is, RN nano tech means Omega can make any weapon, any gadget, any thing that can use electricity out of nothing.

He heard gunfire in the distance. _The battle is long gone from here. _Omega thought to him self. Omega scanned the area once more; there were several heat signatures right in front of him. He changed his vision sensory to night.

A big white flash blinded him slightly and every thing faded back into focus. He saw three GAM soldiers huddled around a fire with tents up. One of the soldiers noticed Omega's glowing red eyes. "Wh-who's there?" the soldier said, slight fear could be heard in his voice as he lifted his gun.

Omegas scanners locked onto the soldier facing him. He lifted his hands into the air and walked into the light of the fire. The soldier saw Omega's arms were above his head and lowered his gun. "You're surrendering?" the soldier raised an eyebrow.

"Affirmative." Omega said in his robotic voice. _I can think freely but I still have that stupid Microsoft Sam voice. _He thought. The soldier turned to the other, "what do we do when we take POW's?"

The other soldier merely shrugged his shoulders and looked back at Omega. "I wish to speak with your leader." Omega said. The soldiers looked and each other and then back to Omega. "I guess…we take him Silver." Said one of the soldiers.

Omega found himself chained to a table, sitting in front of a Silver haired young man. Omega knew he break the restraints easily but that would only tick off the psychic in front of him.

Silver paced the room only to occasionally stop to stare at the clock and then start pacing again. This machine has been chained to this table for three days, and three days his soldiers stood the continues attacks by Eggmans army.

Omega has told him everything he knew, which isn't much, all Omega could remember was: his name, what happened to him, and how he is able to think unlike other machines.

"Where is he?" Silver said to himself. That's when there was a soft buzz and a feminine voice filled the room.

"Silver, your guest is here." Silver walked over to the door and grabbed the knob, he turned to face Omega, "wait here." Silver said pointing to the ground.

"Affirmative." Replied Omega.

Silver exited the room to find a small, young man sitting on the other side. He had short, spiky blonde hair. He wore a orange jump suit that had the sleeves tied around his waist in a way that made it look like he had two tails; he wore a white under shirt that was covered in oil. He had goggles on his head and black smudges on his face. In his hand was huge wrench and in the other a tool box. He was around 17 maybe 18 years of age. Sitting next to him was a young girl; around 15 or 16. She wore a nice, white lab coat. Her was pulled in to pig tails on either side of her head; her hair was slightly darker than her companion. She wore an orange skirt under her lab coat and a tight fit orange Polo shirt. She was actuality quite cute. The young mechanic stood and extended his hand towards Silver. "Silver, it's been a while." He said

Silver took his hand an shook it, "Miles, its good to see you."

"Please call me Tails." Tails said.

"Right." Silver turned to the girl who was sitting in the seat next to Tails. "And who is this?" the girl stood up and introduced her self.

"My name is Cream, I'm Professor Prowler's assistant." Cream said.

"Cream, how many times do I have to tell you? Stop calling me _professor_, I'm a mechanic not a physicist." Tails said scratching the back of his head.

"But you are a physicist, and a mechanic and a neural scientist and a rocket scientist and an engineer and a-" Tails cut her off before she could continue.

"Anyway, I got your message. I didn't believe it at first but A Robot who can think? I didn't think it was possible." Tails said.

"I didn't think it was possible either but I can read his mind… I didn't even know droids like him could have a mind." Silver said.

"Interesting, can you ask him how to get into Robotropolis?" (Side note: I don't think I spelled that correctly)

"Yes but he can't even remember when he was created; the only things I got out of him was His unit number and name, what happened to him, and his recent assignment." Silver said.

"And those would be?" Tails said making a hand gesture.

"His unit number is E-123, his name is Omega. The last thing he remember was getting shot in the head and his most recent assignment was to eliminate all of Eggman's creations and Eggman him self." Silver said.

"Ah, so he's the enemy of our enemy. Let me see him." Tails said with interest.

"I didn't think of him that way, he's over here" Silver said. He opened the door to reveal Omega sitting behind the table. Tails walked into the room with Cream close behind him. He placed his toolbox on the table and walked over to the android sitting in the chair. "Could you stand up for me?" Tails asked

"Affirmative." Omega obliged and stood up. Tails strained his neck looking up at the towering, armored mechanical soldier.

"Uh… could you turn around?" Tails made a hand gesture.

"Affirmative." Omega did as Tails asked.

Omega turned around and Tails spotted a small backpack on his back. Like Omega the pack was covered in scratched, dinged armor. Under the pack where two jets and hand sized screen and on the screen were letters that read: please register new user.

Tails placed his hand on the screen. The screen turned green and Omega jolted up right and said "New user registered: Miles 'Tails' Prowler." Omega said. Once Tails removed his hand Omegas Jetpack shook and slowly moved upward. Underneath the pack was more armor but the armor moved revealing what it was guarding. Tails stared at Omega's complex system but what caught his eye was a glass cylinder. It was roughly the size of a human fore arm and the diameter was about that of a coffee mug. In side the cylinder were two cones facing inward towards each other. On either side of the cylinder were two holes. Poking through the holes were two more cones that were also facing inward towards each other. Between the four points of the cones was a red electric volt. It came from the cone at the top of the cylinder and split into two volts to touch the two points of the cones coming through the holes and ending at the cone on the bottom of the cylinder. "A Flaux (flaw-x) Nuclear Power core." Tails whispered to himself.

"A what?" Silver said

"I've only seen this once but it's a power core that uses nuclear energy but doesn't give off any byproducts." Tails said.

"So it's just liked any other nuclear power core." Silver said.

"Not exactly, A regular nuclear core would give off nuclear waste but a Flux core uses up all of it, the waste everything." Cream said.

"But this power cores different, it has a red volt instead of a blue one." Tails said

"I guess I'll have to find that out later." Tails pressed his palm back on the screen and the armor concealed the power core and the jet pack returned to its rightful place.

"Do you have a socket were I can plug my PDA into?" Tails asked. Omega pointed to the back of his neck. There was a small, circular socket fixed into his neck.

Tails pulled a long cord out of his toolbox and plugged one end into the Socket and the other into his PDA. His PDA lit up ad showed several 0's and 1's. "Alright I'm in his mainframe, I'll see if I could get any data outta him." Tails said as the 0's and 1's ended.

As he was entering the menu the screen on his PDA lit up with big red letters saying: warning virus.

"Crap virus!' Tails yelled.

His PDA sparked before sizzling and finally dieing in his hands. Omega reached up grabbed the cord and yanked out of his neck and turned to face Tails.

"What happened?" Omega said.

"Well my PDA died, and you have a virus but for some reason your still functioning." Tails said throwing his PDA in the trash bin next to the door.

"How can that be possible I don't remember encountering any computer virus." Omega said.

"Well have to find out then won't we." Tails said smirking.

The door slid open and Shadow was thrown in side his cell, Mina quickly rushed to his aid as he hit the ground. He was covered in more wounds and the ones she tended to reopened.

Mephiles stomped into the room and threw a large white brief case at Mina's feet. Mina looked at the brief case in the middle of the case was a large red cross and that cross were the words 'med kit.' She glanced at Mephiles and then at the med kit.

"I want him top physical shape for round two of his interrogation." Mephiles said. His voice was load and harsh.

_That's nice. _Mine thought, _Fix up your prisoners just to torture them again. _Mina grabbed the med kit, and opened it, everything she needed was in there, bandages, rubbing alcohol, and a sewing kit.

She herd the door slid shut but didn't mind looking. She was too busy tending to Shadow.

He regained consciousness two hours after she fixed him up. He was dazed and confused, the dull light in the middle of the room seemed like a thousand suns.

_I guess I know what a hangover feels like now. _He thought to him self.

He felt someone lying on his chest and looked down at a sleeping Mina. She was out cold and cuddled up next to him for warmth.

_Guess she's the cuddle type. _He thought but he didn't move her.

* * *

YAY! Its done, well the story isn't but this chappy is! now its one o clock in the friggin morning I'm gunna go to sleep before I pass out


	8. Chapter 8: Escaping the Situation

Hola, ni how, hi, conichiwa to every made it so far!

Now i'd like to thank Makura-san for the constructive criticism.

now enough of wasting your time, on with the story.

I wish owned Sonic but I don't Sega does and so does Archie

* * *

Love & War

Chapter 8: escaping the situation

Gunfire and explosions lit up the night sky. The moon was tinted red instead of its regular ghost-like glow.

Sonic stared at the flaming landscape before him, his rifle rested on his thigh. He heard yelling and gunfire in the distance, His soldiers were giving those drones hell.

He sighed; five days of fighting, five days of hell and Shadow is no where to be found. He vanished several hours after the battle started.

He heard someone moan next to him. He turned to see Amy fast asleep and trembling. _Must be having nightmares._ Sonic thought.

If only he could sleep but the thought of sleeping while his men fought to death sickened him. He looked over at the sleeping princesses next to him. she clenched to the rifle afraid was going to end.

Sonic rested his hand on her forehead and began to stroke her cheek. She quickly stopped trembling and loosened her grip on the rifle.

He sighed again, _that girl can sleep through anything. _He thought as he heard artillery fire in the distance.

He looked upward towards the red moon, _damn it, Shadow where are you? _He thought as he heard more screaming. _We are starting to lose this battle._

* * *

Shadow's head throbbed from pain, everything seemed numb. His limbs didn't want but he forced them to. He seemed to be regaining consciousness and all he knew is that he was sitting in the bed in the cell with something warm wrapped around him.

His vision goes from black to white to were he could barley see the dim light in the middle of the cell. _Damn, my head hurts. _He thought as he brought his arm up to his head or tried to as something restricted it.

He looks down towards his chest to see a mess of purple lay there. Then his eyes focused them selves and Show noticed who this mess of purple was.

Mina had slept on Shadow's chest, her arms pulled around him. her legs were tangled around his.

Shadow to blush wildly, he tried to move his arm without wake her. Her eyes slowly fluttered open. "Good morning." She said. She sat up still unaware of what she had done to make Shadow's face red like it is.

"why…is your face all red like that?" She asked innocently while rubbing her eyes.

"if you haven't noticed…you're kind of straddling me right now." Mina felt some unfamiliar object poked her inner thigh. She yelped and quickly jumped off Shadow. Shadow sat upward trying to hide his "lil' friend" from Mina.

"Why didn't you just move me!" Mina said. Turning to face the wall on the other side of the cell. "because I woke up two seconds before you did." Shadow said calmly. "and what does that have to do with this situation!" Mina said flushed.

_Damn, I need to think of better excuses._ (so do I) Shadow thought to himself. Before they could discuss this matter any further the door slid open and two soldiers stepped inside the cell. One soldier was holding two trays; on the tray were one sandwich on each with a bottle of water.

The other soldier held a rifle and leveled with Shadow. "Chow time." Said the soldier. The soldier holding the trays dropped one of them and kicked towards Shadow. Shadow bent down wincing in pain as he took the tray off the ground.

Mina stared at the other soldier waiting for him to drop it and leave…he never did. "are you gunna give me my food or not." Mina said, the soldier merely chuckled, an evil smirk appeared on his ugly face.

The soldier took a step closer to Mina and in return she took a step backward trying farther the gap. Shadow had managed to limp between Mina and the horny soldier. "there's no need for that." Shadow said putting his hand on the chest of the soldier forcing him away. Then the other soldier with the rifle dashed at Shadow and hit him with the butt of his rifle, he dragged Shadow to the corner of the room and began beating him with the rifle.

The other soldier dropped the tray and tackled Mina, forcing her on the bed. She screamed and scratched at the EFR bastard. The soldier cupped her breasts and began tearing what's left of her shorts.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Shadow yelled from across the room before taking one more hit with the rifle, he unconscious. The soldier grabbed Mina's bra and tiered it right off of her. She fell off the bed and quickly covered her self with her arms. She started to crawl away to the farthest corner she could find.

The other soldier laughed as he watched his team mate take his time with this prison bitch. He stood above Shadow, making sure he wouldn't interfere. Then he felt something uncomforting sink through him. he looked down at Shadow to see that he was covered in a red aura. "I thought I told you to stay away from her." Shadow said.

The soldier inched towards the frightened Mina but stopped when he heard an unearthly noise, like something going through a human body. He turned to see what his teammate was doing and gasped in shock.

Shadow was on his feet, his scars and bruises were completely healed, but what scared the soldier the most was that Shadow's arm was extended through his teammate's chest. Blood dripped from Shadow's fingers, he watched as his victim gasped for air with lungs that didn't work anymore. He ripped his arm free from the dieing EFR trooper and watched as blood pooled around the body. "Mina." Shadow said. Mina looked up at him with concern, "close your eyes." Shadow said Mina did what she was told and heard screaming from her attacker.

* * *

Knuckles stood at the edge of the huge hanger staring down at the burning earth beneath him. the sky was littered with explosions and AA fire. He watched as the Warhawks flew above his head into the Hell in front of him.

He took a deep breath, brought his feet together and extended his arms outwards. He looked like the Christian cross, he started to lean forward and he jumped into the air doing summersaults and other spins. He straightened himself and aimed for the canyon beneath him. the canyon was lit with gun fire. Drones advanced up the canyon while GAM troops fought them off.

Knuckles was closing in on one of the drones. He fixed him self so that he would land on his feet. He slammed into the drone with full force kicking up smoke and dust. Once that settled he showed himself in a defensive stance. His fists were up in front of his chest.

He wore a tight red tank top the showed all his muscles. He also had camouflage pants and combat boots on. He put tap around the claw jutting out of his knuckles and swayed back a forth. Waiting for a mindless droid to attack him.

Once one of them did they where quickly turned to scrap metal. Knuckles faced another drone. The drone swung the huge arm around at Knuckles. He quickly ducked and smashed his fist into the drone's abdomen. Metal squealed in protest. Knuckles landed several more blows before blasting the drone several yards back.

The drone exploded taking several more robots around it. Knuckles started to push the enemy force back with fists o' fury. Knuckles was about to attack another drone when some one yelled "seize fire!"

Knuckles froze but never lowed his guard, the drones formed a wall in front of him.

They split like the red sea, and at the end of the hall of robots was a man, he had the same hair as Knuckles, same color and length. He even had Knuckles' face. He began to casually stroll down the army of mechs.

He wore a gray EFR uniform, his chest was decorated with badges. He held his hands behind his back. "Knuckles… have you forgotten me?" The uniformed man spoke with an angered tone.

"how can I forget, I ripped your arms clean off." Knuckles said, a smirk appeared on his face.

"yes. Yes you did, but thanks to you, I have a new pair." He lifted his hands, showing a complex series of robotics, his fingers were mended together. Two large, metal claws jutted out of each fist.

He started to unbutton his shirt. He handed the jacket to a robot. "hold this." He said dropping his shirt into the claw of a drone.

"well why don't you have Eggman build you an entire robotic body. Considering the fact that your name starts with Robo." Knuckles chuckled.

Robo's smile disappeared, he made a stance demanding Knuckles to attack but he didn't move. They started pacing around one another, staring each other down.

Robo Knux then lunged at Knuckles. He shot his fist forward and Knuckles countered, grabbing his arm. he brought his fist up and connected it with Robo's chin. Robo flew back a couple of yards.

He stood up and charged him, jumped into the air and slammed his fist into Knuckles' forearm. Knuckles double backs and jabs at Robo's side, Robo takes the hit and keels over in pain. "Get up." Knuckles said and Robo did exactly that only he brought his fist up with him. it hit Knuckles right on his jaw.

Knuckles flew into the air only that to meet Robo's fist again. Knuckles slammed into the ground causing dust to kick up into the air. He wiped blood from the corner of his mouth. _That's more like it. _Knuckles thought.

Knuckles stood up and took his stance, the dust settled and Knuckles dashed towards Robo. He extended his fist at Robo and slammed it into his cheek. Robo spun a couple times and then was tackled by Knuckles. Knuckles pounded attack by attack to Robo's face who struggled to get free. Blood started to spurt from Robo's nose.

Robo got his arm free and back handed Knuckles in the temple. Knuckles grabbed his temple and got hit in the stomach by Robo's free hand. Knuckles keeled over in pain.

Robo wiped his blood on his shirt, took his stance and swung at Knuckles. Robo hit him in the stomach again. Knuckles bent over on his hands and knees. Robo put his hands together and brought them done on Knuckles' back. Knuckles hit the ground and grunted. Robo started kicking him while he was trying to get up. Robo spat on him.

"you now how long I've been waiting for this." Robo said kicking Knuckles in his abdomen. "arm for an arm, my friend." Robo grabbed Knuckles' wrists and placed his foot on his back.

Robo started pulling on his arm, Knuckles screamed, his soldiers watched in horror most of the turned away. Others tried to help but were restricted to by the drones.

Battle started back up as Knuckles screams erupted through out Pumpkin hill. Robo laughter followed Knuckles' screams. But the screams suddenly fell silent, so did Robo's laughter.

* * *

Shadow stood in the middle of the huge hole he made on the side of the cell, it's been a while since he's seen the moon. he scanned over the area, they were a mile or two away from one of the dead tree lines of Pumpkin hill. A legion of human troops stood before him, frightened to the point of pissing themselves.

One of them, a brave lieutenant gave the order to open fire. The soldiers did so without hesitation. A wall of bullets rained down upon Shadow but he did move, the bullets merely bounced off of him as if he was a brick wall reinforced with titanium.

Shadow took a deep breath, extended his hand outwards, palm face the troops. _I hope this works. _He thought to himself. "KA-MA-HA-MA-HA!" He yelled, but nothing happened. He looked at his palm then at the legion of troops. Extended his hand outward again this time, he had his finger pointed at them.

"Galit Gun! Spirit bomb! Avada Kedavra!" again nothing. _I gotta stop watching Dragonball z and Harry Potter._ He sighed, _it does that I'm bullet proof but I don't know how long this going to last, might as well get me and Mina outta here. _The thought. He walked to where Mina had hidden, she was unconscious from shock. He picked her up having one arm under legs the other supporting her back.

He stood back where the hole was. "Shoot me and I swear to god, I'll kill each and everyone of you like I killed him." he motioned to the mangled body that Shadow used to make the huge hole in the cell wall.

_I'm surprised Mephiles didn't hear any of that. _He thought as he dashed for the tree line. His speed was remarkable, he felt like he could fly if he had wings. The world around him was a blur but it didn't last.

He soon felt fatigue and the red aura around him dissipated. His amazing, super human run turned to a cripples limp. His breathing grew heavy and his vision started blur. He cursed his luck when it started to rain. _We're going be in trouble if I don't find shelter… I better be quick. _

And then as if god had answered Shadows prayer, he found a cave. Although he couldn't see what was in it, he entered it anyway. He placed Mina down on a large rock.

He sat next to her, rubbing his chest trying to stay warm. He was soaked and freezing. If he didn't do something quick, he'd get hypothermia.

He heard Mina moan, he looked at her to see that she was rubbing her head. "What happened?" She said.

"you passed out, probably after I tore the body apart and threw the remains through the wall. I scared a legion EFR men shitless, I think most of the soiled them selves, and escaped with our hides intact, other than that nothing." Shadow said some sarcasm could be heard in his voice. Mina giggled, she hugged her chest, trying to stay warm and hide her exposed breasts.

Shadow turned his back towards Mina because, well, he doesn't want to get caught staring. Mina decided to break the silence, "you know what people like do in a situation like this." She had a hint of relief in her voice. "What?" Shadow said staring out at the rain.

"they cuddle." Shadow heard faint smile in her voice. Shadow chuckled, he didn't consider him self the "cuddly" type especially after these events, ripping his arm through one man and mangling an other and throwing him through a ten inch steel wall. His chuckle turned to a laugh.

"what's so funny?" Mina said.

"you… I've known you for six days now and you want me to cuddle with you." Shadow said.

"It's not what you think, it's so we can share body heat to stay warm." She said in protest.

"Suuuure." Shadow said sarcastically.

Mina anger grew, he thinks its funny that he could die with out her. "Fine! Freeze to death see if I care." She said cold heartedly. She spun around so her back faced Shadow and lied down. Minutes later she was shivering, she started to lose feeling in her legs and her teeth made a loud chatter.

She felt some warm wrap around her waist, she turned her head to see Shadow's blushing face. His eyes darted to behind them so he wouldn't make eye contact or do some thing else.

"your right, it's to share body heat, I jumped the gun and I'm sorry." Shadow said. "besides your freezing." He added.

Mina smiled and scooted closer into his grasp. "grope anything and you're a dead man." Mina said

"understood." Shadow said and then fell asleep

* * *

hey hope you liked it, sorry if its a little short I need to fix that problem with me. well see ya next chapter ;p


	9. Chapter 9: The chaos of it all

YaY! I got the ninth chapter up and its five in the morning! Yay for the big word that means lack of sleep! I'm so freakin' tired AND it's easter I just realized that!

this is what happens when I get soooo mad at Sonic Unleashed that I have to beat it, TONIGHT or THIS MORNING!

p.s. i no own sonic or any other Sega And/or Archie charracters

* * *

Love & War

Chapter 9: the chaos of it all

The sun cracked through the gaps in the branches and fell onto Mina's face. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Good morning." She turned to see Shadow carrying dry wood into the cave.

"good morning." Half of that was muzzled by a yawn. Shadow carried most of the wood to the center of the cave where he made a small fire place out of rocks. He placed the smaller twigs in a log cabin kind of way. he place dry leaves and dead weeds in the center of the loge cabin. He took two rocks, one black the other a gray-white, and stuck them together. Sparks flew off the rocks and the tinder caught fire. He bent down and gently blew into the fire causing the twigs to burst into flame. He then placed two large logs in the flame.

"do you always wake up this early." Mina said.

"a brilliant man once said, early to bed, early to rise makes a man healthy, wealthy and wise." Shadow said poking the fire with a stick. Mina looked out into the dead forest, there were no sound except for the distant sounds of explosions and gunfire. Mina heard a ripping noise and turned to shadow to see that he was ripping his pant leg and tying the cloth around the end of a club like log.

"what's that for?" Mina asked.

"so we can see when we go deeper into the cave." Shadow said dipping the large club like torch into the fire. He pulled it back out and kicked the rest of the fire, it scattered and dispersed only leaving charcoal behind. "why can't we stay here." Mina asked staring into the darkness of the cave.

"and let Eggmans trackers find us, I don't think so, now c'mon." he extended his hand towards Mina. She took it and stood up, Shadow handed her the torch and said, "Hold this."

Mina took the torch and watched as Shadow ripped his other pant leg. "Now why are you doing that?" Mina said, amusement in voice.

"a make-shift bra." Shadow said handed her the cloth and taking the torch. Mina had forgotten about her bare chest, she quickly took the cloth and wrapped it around her chest, although the black denim was uncomfortable but it hid her mounds from the public.

"hurry up!" She heard Shadow yell from further down the cave.

"what the hell is that?" Shadow said running his hand over the engraved wall in front of him. "I don't know, I've never seen anything like this." Mina said, she tried making out the small symbols.

"You're a medic, a singer, and an archeologist?" Shadow said he laughed.

"you'd be surprised what a girl like me can do in Knothole." She smiled, "when did you hear me sing?" Mina asked.

"I heard you in the cell when you thought I was asleep." Shadow smiled this time, he placed his had on a odd circular engraving, the circular engraving glowed red and vanished. "What'd you do." Mina confusingly looked at Shadow.

"I pressed my hand to the wall and part of it disappeared." Just as Shadow said that the rest vanished. "I did not do that." Shadow said, panic could be heard in his voice. Shadow took a step forward and lit the new rocky corridor with his torch. The corridor was well built and like the disappearing wall, had engravings on the walls.

On either side of the wall were more torches but were unlit. Shadow lit one of them and the rest spontaneously caught flame. "ok now I'm starting to get creped out." Mina said

"just stay behind me." Shadow slowly walked down the corridor, the corridor ended into a large cavern. The cavern also had hieroglyphs on the walls, neither Shadow or Mina understood them. Light came in through a hole at the top of the cavern but it wasn't a chance to escape the cave that caught shadows eye, it was the pedestal that stood in the light. On the pedestal was a brown, wooden box. "wow, déjà vu." Mina said.

"what do you mean déjà vu?" Shadow raising an eyebrow.

"you don't see it?" Mina said pointing to the pedestal. "It's Indiana Jones come to life."

"Indiana what?" Shadow said.

"you've never seen Indiana Jones: and the raiders of the lost ark? It came out like two years ago." Mina said.

"well sorry… I was kinda fighting a war." Shadow said, his eyes were locked on the box.

"hold this." Shadow handed Mina the torch. "wait were are you going?" Mina said.

"to get the box." Shadow said and walked up to the pedestal, he looked around the pedestal then at the box. It was the size of a small brief case, it had hinges which was unexpected to find in a ruin.

Shadow gently open the box and looked at the contents inside. There were seven rings each with a different colored gem on it. "what's inside?" Mina asked.

"some set of rings, get over here." Shadow motioned her with his hand, his eyes never left the sight of the rings.

"are you kidding? There could be booby traps." Mina said pointing to the walls.

"I walked up to the pedestal and nothing happened, get up here, now." Shadow ordered.

Mina sighed and slowly walked up to the pedestal, she stared at the rings inside and then the engraving on the lid of the box. "Shadow do you have any idea of what these mean?" she said pointing to the pictures. One of the pictures showed a stick figure holding one of the rings, the next picture showed the same stick figure holding up the ring and, what Shadow thought was, a small word bubble and an old, ancient language inside the bubble. The next showed what looked like a big flash or explosion and the picture after that: the stick figure had vanish.

Shadow ran his hand over the words in the bubble and they started to glow. Mina yelped and clenched onto Shadows arm, expecting a boulder to smash them or a mummy to come out of no where and eat them alive. "I-I can read this." Shadow said. "it says: Chaos Control." The box in Shadow's hand started to shake and the rings began to shine brightly but then suddenly the light disappeared. "w-what just happened." Mina said.

"I-I don't know, but I think it has something to do with the rings. Mina, put this on." Mina grabbed one of the rings and put it on her finger, Shadow also placed a ring on his finger. Shadow looked up at the hole in the rock ceiling. "I'll see if I can get up there." He walked up to the rock wall and grabbed several rock foot holds. Shadow pulled himself up the wall and through the hole.

Shadow scanned his surroundings, he was standing in the same church he found Knuckles in, though the church was half destroyed: half of the church had been turned to rubble, the pews Shadow had prayed on are now kindling fire wood. The bell tower had toppled over and smashed to bits. The large bell jutted out of the rubble and tied to the top of the bell was a long piece of rope.

_Rope that's what I need_, Shadow jumped to the top of the bell and quickly untied the rope. He ran back to the hole, he wrapped one side of the rope around his arm and threw the other side down the hole.

He heard the rope hit the ground with a Thud and felt Mina grab the rope. He started pulling on the rope, when he saw Mina grab the ledge of the hole he helped her up. Mina took a look around.

A church? How have they been under a church? Mina turned to look at the remains of the church only to quickly turn away in disgust, she was about to gag at sight. Blood painted the walls of the church, the blood of Shadows, who couldn't take his eyes off the horrid sight.

Soldiers were just as mangled as the EFR soldier Shadow had thrown through the wall back in the cell. One soldier lay in the corner of the remaining church, his left leg was entirely obliterated and his insides sit in his lap. In one hand he held a necklace with the Christian cross on it, in the other hand he held a standard issue, fifty cal. Desert Eagle.

Shadow walked over to the soldier, he placed his hand on the soldier's forehead and ran it down his face, closing the soldier's eyes. Shadow bent down and took the gun out of the soldier's limp hand. He then searched the area for ammo and another gun.

He managed to find a few clips and a tan shirt to carry the clips in. "C'mon, lets get moving." Shadow said, checking the magazine of his gun. Mina followed quietly as they walked through rubble and bodies of the church.

Silver sat in the captains' chair of the GAM ship called _the Shooting Star. _He looked out of the enormous window of the bridge. In the distance he could see a dominator class EFR ship.

The dominator class ship was shaped like a large flying arrow, with huge jets on the back. Its bridge was placed on the tip, cannon's lined the hull of the cruiser. Its armor was colored black and its name was placed on the side. _The Ultimate Justice. _

"All men to battle stations. Scramble all Warhawks." Silver said. The bridge crew dashed for their stations. Meanwhile, on _the Ultimate Justice_, sat Mephiles staring down _the Shooting Star. _Unlike the highly advanced cruiser: _the Ultimate Justice, the Shooting Star _was made for speed and maneuvering, the Justice however was made for power and defense. The Star didn't look like the Justice, the Star was shaped like an oversized stingray with a large, spherical oval underneath it. The bridge stuck out in the back of the ship and pouring out the hangers were Warhawks, they buzzed around the ship like mad hornets.

"fire forward batteries." Mephiles said. _Let the game begin. _He thought.

"There warming up their forward batteries, sir!" one of the crew members yelled from his station. "Evasive maneuvers, get us outta their line of fire now!" Silver yelled. "too late!" yelled another crew member.

The huge _Ultimate Justice _fire several huge lasers aimed at _The Shooting Star, _two lasers skimmed _the Shooting Star _and one slammed into the side of it. The bridge shook violently, Silver clenched onto his seat while they regained control of the cruiser.

"Damage report, now!" Sliver said.

"two of the beams barley skimmed our hull but one of them hit us head on, fires are breaking out in sectors 10 through 15, engine 2 is failing but engine 1 and 3 are still going strong." One crew member said.

Silver clenched his teeth he stared out the enormous window, the Star had turned so that the left side faced the Justice. "tell all cannon crews and Warhawks to fire at will, I want cruise missiles locked on to that dominator A.S.A.P!" Silver said.

"Yes, Sir!" replied the bridge crew.

Meanwhile on the Justice, Mephiles grabbed his chair as the bridge shook. "fire forward batteries." Mephiles said

"sorry, sir, but the forward batteries need time to recharge, we fire them again in 5 minutes." A female bridge member said. The bridge shook again, more violently this time, some of the bridge members fell. "What was that!" Mephiles yelled.

"cruise missiles, sir, their firing cruise missiles." Another set of missiles launched from the Star as large cannons on the side ate away at the Justice's hull. "Turn the ship starboard and fire our own cannons, as for the cruise missiles counter those with flares." Mephiles said. The Star fire another wave of missiles but the Justice let flares drop to the ground, the missiles instantly change course and headed for the flares while the Justice lined its self with the Star. Now only 200 yards separated the two ships, they both unloaded on one another, shredding each other's hull.

"we're getting massive damage to our hull!" one of the crew members of the Star screamed. "did I ask for a damage report, lieutenant?" Silver yelled. "get us outta we stand a one-on-one fight this close." He added. _The Shooting Star _pivoted and started to gain altitude with _the Ultimate Justice _close behind.

Mephiles slammed his fist onto his chair. "Can we fire the forward cannons?" he demanded. "yes, sir! the forward cannons are primed and ready to fire."

"well what are you waiting for, Shoot, SHOOT!" he yelled.

Three large energy spheres started to form in front of _the Ultimate Justice. _They grew larger until they were the size of bowing seven-forty-seven's. They were about to fire when smaller laser burst through the cannons and exploded. The three spheres quickly disappeared.

"What the hell just happened?" Mephiles screamed. "Forward cannons are offline." one of the crew members panic as the ship shook. "Small unidentified object moving at high speed it's headed in our direction." Said one of the crew members.

Omega emerged from the crater he had made only a minute ago in the side of _the Ultimate Justice. _The suit Tails had made for him only hours ago. It was designed for super sonic flight and incredibly powerful attacks.

The armor was colored red and black. On the side of the abdomen was written "E-123 Omega." It had large wings and jets on the lower back, calves, and the bottom of the feet. Two large beam rifles sat on the side of his thighs. A Large bazooka-like beam rifle was connected to a small arm on his back next to his wings. He wore a helmet that looked like a futuristic samurai helm. He was covered in armor down to his finger tips.

He enjoyed his new armor, the destructive force of the rifles were amazing. He loved his new speed, his ability to fly and his new found strength. _I should stop marveling over my new armor and blowing stuff up. _He thought.

He took one of the rifles off his thigh and aimed it at the hull he was standing on and fired the rifle. He watched as the beam melted through the hull like a hot knife through butter. He heard an explosion and saw some of the windows burst with fire.

He would smile if his rubber face moved like that. Being a robot and having emotions isn't half bad. _Enough thinking more blowing stuff up. _Omega thought.

He jumped into the air and spread his robotic wings, he reached for the bazooka and unloaded hell upon the justice. He littered wholes in the large ship, causing ruble and debris to fall back to the earth below.

The corridors were filled with chaos as Mephiles dashed passed panicking soldiers. He was making his way to the escape pods. Whatever damn "unidentified object" that destroyed his ship he will quote: "personally hunt him down, rip his arms off, cut his gut open and hang him by his entrails." Unquote.

He found last escape pod with a soldier inside about to launch it. "get out!" Mephiles snapped. "but sir!" the soldier complained. "I said get…out!" he grabbed the soldier by his collar and yanked him out of the pod.

Mephiles jumped into the ship, set the coordinates and launched the pod. _Maybe next time, at least I can take my anger out on Shadow. _Mephiles thought.

* * *

Thats what he thinks HA! hoped you enjoyed, I go beddy bye now, I need a teddy bear.


	10. Chapter 10: From Heaven Above

damn, this took me ****** forever. curse BYU home school thingie that took up most of my life.

oh well, enjoy

* * *

The moon was high as Sonic gazed at the bright stars, too bad the city below blocked out most of them. That damned new king thinks industrialization is the best thing for Mobius but that would mean turning the entire surface of the planet into a city.

As he lay there on that grassy hill over looking the city a small girl stepped in the way of his view of the sky. "Uh… can you move…. please." Sonic said politely.

"No" she said rudely, "but you can get off my daddy's property." She said. The girl looked fourteen, a year younger then Sonic. She had long pink hair that flowed down her back but stopped before it hit the rim of her hula-hoop like dress, her bangs hung in front of one of her eyes.

"Look, pinky, I'm not going any where. This is the best view of the stars in the city and all I had to do was climb over the ridiculously huge wall; like I said I'm not going anywhere." Sonic said and pushed the girl out of the way.

She fell with a thud and groaned. She looked up at the sky but didn't see much. "What's so special about them?" Sonic gave her a questioning look and then turned his gaze to the stars. "You haven't seen all of them though. These are just the ones that shine through the glare of the city lights. Get farther away from the city and more stars will show up." Sonic said.

"How many are there." The girl asked. "Hundreds, thousands, so many they cover the sky in a bright ocean of diamonds, or so says the box my telescope came in." Sonic said. "Anyway, what's your name?" Sonic said. he turned to face the young girl but only saw a twisted, bloody body, he tried to move but only to find himself sinking into the ground. he let out blood curtailing scream only to have it muffled by sand, his vision went black and couldn't do anything after that.

Chapter Ten: From Heaven Above.

Sonic suddenly awoke from his nightmare, sweat beading down his forehead. he tried to wipe it off only to find his arms only bend at a ninety degree angle. he looked at his hands, they were covered in a very heavy armor. his hand looked more like a green bubble with his fingers sticking the tip of the metal glove.

he then remembered where he was... he was on an atmospheric drop jet. These Jets are only are about as big as an WWII Flying Fortress: just over 50 feet long, and a wingspan of 45 feet. they looked like flying arrow-heads.

because this is an atmospheric jump, the armor they wore had to survive reentry. The armor weighs 3 tons but at this altitude its virtually weightless. the armor is design to break away after reentry and the second layer of takes over, the second layer of Armor is designed much like a sky divers suit, only with titanium plating. It has a bulky, smilie-face like backpack that held the parachute and air tank. The armor won't protect the wearer from AA fire. The armor has been designed to protect the wearer from debris, small arms fire and teammates, not everyone is going to make the jump.

Sonic looked around himself seeing over twenty soldiers in the same armor as him. He was at the back of the jet... standing like everyone else. "ten minutes till jump!" The captain said over the comm. Ten minutes... Ten minutes of the jet shaking violently... Ten minutes of hoping that the Shredder class AA guns around the target is shooting someone else and not him. Speaking of the target their objective is the now grounded ship, the _Shooting Star. _thanks to the ship, _Moon's Shadow _which hid its self by burying its self in a massively deep canyon. now It has launched it's 145 Orbital Jump Jets. "Five minutes till Jump!" The captain yelled again.

The jet shook more violently "Cancel that! we're jumping NOW!" Suddenly the floor beneath Sonic disappeared and he found him self falling. His training kicked and he quickly remembered what to do on an orbital jump, 1: never face the planet your jumping to. If you do this your burn in the atmosphere. 2: stay calm. After reentry you'll gravity again and the G's maybe make you dizzy. And 3: Never press any other button aside from the rocket control.

Sonic quickly spun him self around so that he fell back first. He could see the white arrows that ships he jumped from, he saw hundreds of tiny green dots that were his soldiers. He could clearly see the soldiers he jumped, all but one had managed to turn around. Sonic listened to the comm. "Private! Turn around!" Sonic yelled. "I can't." the private respond, "there's something wrong with the rockets. They won't work!" A red flame slowly covered Sonic. "Entering Atmosphere!" yelled a soldier. "Turn Around!" Sonic yelled again. "too late." yelled another soldier.

Sonic watched as the young private burned in the atmosphere. his screams filled the comm, his face mask started to melt, his limbs bent in a way they shouldn't be, and his body rapidly shrank until nothing was left of him. Sonic sighed, he was used to people dying in gruesome ways. _should I be concerned about that? _he thought to himself.

Sonic counted down from five very slowly. five: the armor around him started to break away. four: the black sky turned blue. three: the flame around him turned to smoke. two: he rushed by the highest clouds. one: he spun him self around so that he was skydiving. his gear was connected to his chest and flak flew by him. he looked at the dropping numbers on his HUD. 4000 meters en-counting. More clouds rushed by him and he could see more flak headed there way. _damn, more AA then we thought. _Sonic went into a dive, head first. if he could pick enough speed then they wont be able to touch him. 3000 meters en-counting. he heard more screams fill the comm. "we've lost B-compony." he checked his virtual map. it showed that he was several kilometers off course. he made minor adjustments by twisting his body. 2000 meters en-counting, 1000 meters en-counting. his altitude meter was dropping fast and at 150 meters he would have to activate his parachute. he's the ground pretty hard. he could see the target, the _Shoot Star _was heavily damaged. Gunfire came from and towards the ship. It was completely surrounded by EFR. They were entrenched around the large ship, Tanks, mechs, infantry and mobile AA guns besieged upon the ship. Sonic could that most of the troops inside the ship had made trenches around it and that most of the turrets on it was still active.

he soon reached 150 meters and he pulled the red tab next his shoulder, a parachute unraveled from the metal pack. his decent slowed suddenly but the ground still came up faster than he would like. he hit the ground rolling. he quickly stood up and the second stage skydiving armor fell to bits. underneath that was the standard issue combat uniform for GAM soldiers. It mainly looked like a modified version of a modern American Marine. like the American version of the armor, it was covered in desert camouflage. but under the cloth was a titanium alloy that hugged the body. the uniform had climate control and a small, square glass visor in front of the right eye, giving the wearer battle info. instead of pockets holding ammo to the chest, ammo clips are held using flaps on the end of the shirt. the flaps are located on either side of the body. the American version doesn't have any of these thus making it more advanced.

Sonic picked up his rifle and dashed towards the nearest dead tree. he brought up his mini-map. he was at least 3 kilometers north of the _Shooting Star _however his objective was 1.5 kilometers southeast: an artillery camp bombarding the ship. He and a special unit that Tails had designed are to take out three Artillery camps in seven hours. it isn't impossible but it's going be hard.

he opened his comm, "Gamma, do you read." a voice came through his comm, "Roger, commander I read you. I need a fix on your position."

"I'm 1.5 clicks from the target. where are you?"

"we're 324 meters north from your position, sit tight, sir, we'll be there shortly. Gamma out." Sonic nodded and kneeled down, he observed his surroundings, the dead tree he was hiding behind was one of a forest of the same tree. Large broken slates of metal stuck out of the ground, must be a piece of _Shooting Star_'s hull.

Sonic herd a stick break behind him, he spun around and leveled his rifle. "Flash." he herd from behind a bush. "thunder." Sonic replied and four armored soldiers walked out from behind the bush. each of them wore completely different armor than him, it resemble the EFR armor more than the GAM armor.

"Gamma, holy crap you guys cover ground faster than I thought." Sonic whispered.

"we are cyborgs, sir." Thats right, Tails designed them. His own E-series or, as he likes to call them, T-series. T-102 Gamma, T-103 Delta, T-104 Epsilon, and T-105 Sigma. Each one wore the same armor with the same camouflage but each one had a color coated insignia of a shield on there right shoulder. Gamma's was red, Delta's: a light orange, Epsilon had a light blue and Sigma's was purple.

Sigma took point, with Gamma behind him and then Sonic, and Delta and Epsilon covering their flanks. they all moved swiftly and silent, as one. ducking behind trees and bushes whenever they can until the artily gun cam into view. the gun stuck of the tops of the trees. Sonic could see the other guns lined up with this one. the gun looked like an oversized revolver, it had a huge cylinder like clip that held six shells. underneath the gun was a tank like body for mobility.

Epsilon lifted his hand, palm facing the enemy, he closed his hand into a fist and the team behind him took knee. Sonic observed the situation, the tank's treads were folded downward. the gun was extended behind the body of the tank and placed on the ground.

several EFR soldiers stood around the gun using a small crane to replace empty clips with full ones. one soldier was placed in front of the gun with a PDA, he gave the soldiers working the gun instructions based on the info given from the PDA.

Sonic motioned Gamma and Delta to take flanking positions, he whispered to Epsilon to bunker down in a tree and give them sniper cover. he told Sigma to follow close behind him and cover his back.

"wait 'till I fire first, got it?" Sonic said

"yes, sir." The T-series team said. Sonic went down the left side of the tree line and sucked behind to fallen trees, he saw Gamma and Delta on the other side of the tree line, they blinked their condition lights green. he turned to Epsilon who also blinked his condition light green. everyone was ready, here goes nothing. Sonic raised his rifle pointing it toward the head of the man in with the laptop. he squeezed the trigger and watched as the soldier crumbled to the ground. The enemy jumped from their positions scrambling for their weapons but before they could even touch their weapons they're blood was splattered on gun.

Sonic dashed from behind his log. "TNT! Now!" he yelled. Gamma met him at the gun throwing him a a small box, Sonic open it and inside was small white blob of clay. Sonic took the contents out and squished the clay onto the latch that connected the gun to the tank. "I need a fuse." Gamma handed him a box with two wires sticking out of either end. he pushed the wires into the clay, pressed several buttons on the box and placed that next to the clay. "detonation in thirty seconds." they ducked behind the sandbags that surrounded the gun. the TNT went off and the gun fell like a tree.

"Epsilon, on my six, now" Sonic said, he threw his body against the sand bags, Epsilon to his right, Gamma to his left. he slowly popped his head over the bags. he saw several other guns with there crews aiming at them. "got grenade?" Sonic asked. Gamma pulled a grenade from his pocket, Sonic took it, pulled the pin and threw it over the sandbags. he waited for the explosion to look over the bags.

He saw several EFR soldiers on the ground. "the effers are down, go! go! go!" Sonic yelled and jumped over the sandbags just to duck behind the next artillery tank. Gamma repeated the process Sonic did with the first gun and watched as the gun fell to the ground. Sonic swung him self around the corner of the tank, gun first. His volley of bullets pelted his enemies.

Gamma and Epsilon also fired upon their bunkered position. Sonic herd a familiar sound in the sky, he looked up to see two EFR drop ships landing next to where Gamma was standing, "Enemy reinforcements, Delta take down those drop ships." Delta took the anti-air rocket launcher off his back and aimed it at one of the enemy drop ships. he fired and the missile slammed into the side of the drop ship, it spun out of control and crashed into one of the artillery guns causing a large explosion. The other drop ship retreated in fear of being shot down.

"that worked better than I thought it would." Sonic said jumping over more sand bags. Sonic brought his hand up to his ear. "Shooting Star do you read, this is commander Sonic, can anyone hear me?" static shot into Sonic's ear, slightly deafening him. A voice burst through the static, It was Silver. "Sonic, can you hear me?" after Silver finished his sentence a loud high pitched screech on the comm. channel. "Yea I hear you loud and loud." Sonic said

"oh sorry there's something wrong with the receiver." Silver said, "back to the sit rep, sir." Silver added. "The three cannons, one and a half kilometers east of the Shooting Star, have been taken out." Sonic said.

"right there's an allied drop ship headed towards your position, hold tight. Silver, out." and the line went quite. the sky above roared, Sonic looked up to see a Raven class GAM drop ship: reason its called that is for the raven like head as the cockpit. although the ship had a box like body, the wings had a smooth jet knife look. the jets molded into the body, under the wings, and was tilted upward so that the exhaust pointed to the ground.

the ship lowered to the towards Sonic, it hovered inches above the ground, the right wall of the ship lowered into a ramp. Delta, Epsilon, Sigma and Gamma filed into the raven, Sonic turned, hearing a twig snap behind him. he leveled his gun, about to pull the trigger, when he saw a familiar face.

"Shadow?"

* * *

I'm am a bastard, a big lazy fat bastard. ugh my head needs a break.


	11. Chapter 11: The dark

Announcer guy: Hello every one and welcome to Before the _Love and War_ with your host: ZAFT-Hero!

*applause*

Zaft: Thank you, thank you. I'm here to discuss _Love and War_ with my guest Mephiles... speaking of him where is he?

Mephiles: right here, Zaft.

Zaft: OH JEBUS!!! oh christ on a lollipop stick. Damn it Mephiles don't sneak up on me like that! your creepy enough with those eyes, the metal mask just takes the cake.

Mephiles:......

Zaft: anyway we have no time left and we're just wasting the time of our readers, now Mephiles get off the stage.

I do not own Mephiles, Shadow or any other Sonic charracters. all rights reserved to Archie and SEGA.

* * *

Chapter: 11:

"Shadow? How the… when did you?" Sonic said slowly lowering his rifle. Shadow stood there holding a girl in his arms her long purple locks flowed down close to the ground. She was unconscious. "Not now." Shadow said and he vanished. A gust of wind blew by Sonic, towards the Raven. Sonic turned around and saw Shadow set the girl in one of the seats of the Raven. He turned to Gamma, "Soldier, do you have anything to eat? Candy bars, rations, anything." Gamma shook his head, being a cyborg; he doesn't take nutrition like they do. Shadow growled, he's starving but Mina, she collapsed hours ago.

Sonic jumped onto the ship, "take us in the air now." He commanded "yes, sir!" the pilot said. The right wall closed but part of it slid down and folded beneath the Raven, a large window. Sonic took a candy bar from his pocket. He threw it into Shadow's hands. Without hesitating he unwrapped the candy bar and took a seat next to Mina. He shook her until she stirred. "S-Shadow." She was weak from starvation. He shushed her. "Shhhh. Eat this." He said. She did as commanded and took a weak bite out of the chocolate bar. Shadow bit the other end of the candy bar while it was still in Mina's mouth it made her smile.

Sonic watched Shadow, he's been with the sick freak for over four years now and he's never seen him act like this, he's never shared food either. And there's the issue of how Shadow got there, how he got on the Raven, how he found Sonic and his team. He would start his questions but knowing Shadow, he would bite his head off before he could say one syllable.

Sonic sat with his feet hanging of the edge of the Raven, watching the landscape move beneath him. He saw the complex trenches that surrounded the _Shooting Star. _ They weaved outward like a spiders web. Amy must be amidst the spider web, last time he saw her they both were atop a mesa and Silver needed her help back at the _Shooting Star. _I wonder what she's doing.

"Medic!" A young soldier yelled out, he was in an excruciating amount of pain. One minute he walking along the edge of one of the trenches the next he's laying on his back. He looked down at his leg all he saw sticking out of his knee was a jumbled mess of flesh, blood, and bone; his leg was gone. He saw, sitting several inches from his head, his boot with his foot and most of his leg still in it. Tears stared to form in his eyes he was only seventeen, he didn't believe this would happen to him. "M-M-Medic!" he screamed again.

"it's ok, I'm here." he heard a sweet voice next to him. he turned his head to see a small pink haired girl dressed like a nurse, white skirt and everything, until his eyes adjusted to the light and she was really dressed in a modified GAM uniform. The shirt was cut short so her stomach showed; he wore short shorts instead of pants and the circle around the red cross on her arm was a heart.

"Omega!" she yelled out. "Give me a hand." She said and a fairly large EFR soldier appeared, the GAM soldier was about to panic when saw the letters GAM on Omega's chest. "help me carry him to the jeep." She said and Omega nodded, he picked the soldier with one arm, this thing is incredibly strong.

Omega turned to the girl, "Miss Amy, my sensors are picking up more artillery zeroing in on our position, I suggest we move to a secure location." Omega said, Amy nodded and jumped on the androids back and with jets in his lower back, legs and feet. He flew to the one of the hangers of downed ship.

The large hanger was turned into a temporary hospital, unfortunately a lot of make shift coffins were placed in the far left corner of the hanger, and among them the soldier Amy tried to save. He bled out during Omega's and Amy's flight to the ship.

Amy sat on a landed Raven, with Omega standing next to her. She had her head buried in her hands, tears seeped through her fingers. Omega didn't know what to do, he's an android with the ability to think, and he hasn't developed emotions yet, he doesn't know how to comfort someone. "Amy?"

Amy looked up to see her adopted sister, Sally. Like Amy, Sally was dressed in the same uniform; only Amy's uniform was missing the blood stained apron. She sat next to sister and put her arm around her. "are you ok?" Sally asked.

Amy looked up at her sister. "I lost another soldier today. I-I don't know what I did wrong, he just… just died. Omega said he bled out and he said that's what soldiers do." Sally glared at Omega; he just looked the other way.

"Amy." She said gently. "you save every bleeding soldier that screams medic. We could only try and hope for the best." Amy only sobbed louder, that is until a Raven's squealing engines drowned them out however this Raven didn't have a red cross.

"Their back." Sally jumped from her seat next to Amy. "Amy, get up their back." She grabbed her sister's hand dragged her to the landing zone of the Raven.

Sonic sighed, it's good to be back on this ship, he felt the floor of the hangar touch his feet, he stood, looking over all of the white canopies that are medical stations. He yawned, _it's good to back on this ship, I wonder if my room is still intact._ He thought.

He saw Sally dragging Amy around the corner, "hey Amy! Sally!" Once Amy heard his voice; her depressed face turned to that of joy and she was instantly by Sonic's side, _that was… fast. _Sonic thought, Amy then locked her arms around Sonic's neck and squealed with tears of joy. "I'm so happy your back." She yelled, "Amy…can't breathe." Sonic choked.

Sally smiled slightly to see Amy over a dead soldier so fast, the she spotted something familiar, black hair with red highlights. _Could it be? _She thought, _no it… it can't, he…. _Sally started running towards the Raven until she saw Shadow step off the drop ship with a lavender haired girl in his arms. Sally stopped and stared at the girl, she had a beautiful face but was unconscious, her purple hair was as long as she was tall, and the only thing covering her was a black fabric around her chest and tan short shorts.

Shadow walked up to Sally, "Sally, this girl, she's starving, freezing, and I think she may be in shock I need you help." He said gesturing towards the girl.

Sally shook out of her stare and looked up at Shadow. "Oh right uh… this way." she turned and walked towards one of the many whit canopies. She only let one tear fall from her face as she moved the white clothe out of they way, Shadow followed behind her and placed the girl on the gurney in the center of the canopy room. "she's going to need liquid foods first or she'll eat her self do death, she's also going to need a heated blanket and bath for the minor hypothermia, as for the shock." Sally paused, "I need to know how severe it is." She pulled a red blanket from the drawer in the room and covered the girl. "What's her name?" Sally asked. "Mina, she's from Knothole." Shadow said, "take care of her…please." Shadow asked. Sally gave him a wiry smile and watched as he walked away.

Silver sat in the captions chair of the grounded ship. He held an apple in his hand and made the apple occasionally hover. He stared a blank screen in front of him, on it was the words 'please wait.' He sighed, _how long does it take to get video feed of a general? _He thought.

Then the screen went from the 'please wait' sign to a man, Silver jumped into a stand dropping the apple and saluting this man. "As you were, Silver." He said and Silver took his seat in the captions chair. This man was around late twenties to his early thirties. He had very long light blue hair and bright green eyes that almost glowed. He were a dark blue business suit instead of a GAM uniform. He also had a white flower pin on the collar of his jacket. "The Sand Rats kinda have a situation." The man nodded.

"I can see that, my satellites show that the _Shooting Star _is grounded and that the _Moon's Shadow _and the _Hell's Spirit _were destroyed right after they launch their ODJ's." he said.

"yes sir, however we found Shadow and he says he made a discovery that might help end this battle and maybe the war." Shadow stepped through the door behind Silver. "speak of the devil." Silver said. Shadow was in new clothing, in his regular black jeans, black cloak, desert camouflage shirt and heavy black combat boots. "Chaos." He addressed the man on the screen. "Shadow, glad to see you alive." Chaos said.

he walked up next to Silver and handed him the wooden box. Choas' eyes shot open when he saw the box. "Where did you find that?" Chaos said. "In a cave were a bystander and I took refuge." Shadow said.

Chaos took a clothe from the pocket of his jacket and dabbed his forehead with it. "Silver, Shadow your priorities have changed, your situation is now worse. You need to bring me that box so that Eggman does not get any of the items inside. I' sending you reinforcements." Silver looked at Shadow and then back to Chaos. "Um… sir, what's inside the box?" Silver asked.

"There called Chaos Emeralds they are highly unstable and if they fall into the wrong hands it's the end of us all." Chaos said. "Chaos, out." And the screen went blank.  "I have a feeling he's hiding something from us." Shadow said. "Me too. We'll have to ask him when we get to GAM HQ." Shadow turned around and made his way off the bridge.

Darkness…. All he saw was darkness. Although it didn't bother him, damn escape pod blew right through the ground. There must be hundreds of these caverns here in Pumpkin Hill. His bright green, cat-like eyes darted from left to right.

He took a lighter from his cloak pocket and lit up the cavern. He was mildly surprised at what littered the floor of the dome cavern. The cavern floor and walls were covered in old skeletons and wooden coffins, but what was most interesting; was the large glowing crystal

He was wondering why he didn't see in the dark. He looked around, there must have been a cave in because there was no entry hole in the ceiling. His escape pod embedded it's self into the wall, only several feet from the floor.

He took a step towards the crystal, it illuminated brighter with every step. His metal mask reflected the glow of the crystal. He extended his hand towards the glowing rock when black ooze wrapped around his wrist. He looked at the base of the crystal, an arm of ooze pulled him closer to the rock. The crystal started to melt into the black ooze that was around his wrist. It spread up his arm, on his neck and under his mask. Pain surged through his body.

He started choking; the ooze seeped into his nose and through his eyes. _Hello, Mephiles. _A voice echoed through his head. The pain increased, like he was in a caldron of hot magma. "who…. the… hell… who the hell are you?" Mephiles yelled.

The voice laughed. _You really don't know who I am. _He used his free hand to grab the arm covered in ooze just to have it engulfed in the same black ooze. "A-a-a-answer me!" he screamed. The voice laughed again. _Mephiles. I'm you. _It was Mephiles' turn to laugh.

"you can't be me!" Mephiles said. _I'm a part of you; the missing part._

"Missing?" _stop fighting yourself. If you keep this up, you'll die. Do you want this power?_

"Power?" _the ultimate, just give me five minutes and I'll be part of you body and mind. _

Mephiles quickly thought this through. Can he trust… himself?

Mephiles relaxed and allowed this thing to take him over. The ooze quickly seeped through his mask, nose, eyes, and pores in his skin. The crystal shrank until it wasn't visible. _All right meph… _"don't call me Meph." _Mephiles… I will seize to exist after you start gaining power, by then I will be part of you conscious. _

Power surged through his body. He looked down at his body. The ooze was gone but his hands were a bright blue and made of a smooth rock. Dark purple crystals jutted out of his wrists. He looked around for something reflective.

He found a small puddle on the ground. He looked into it.

His skin turned black, crystals were growing on his metal mask and face. His hair looked more like rock. Lots of cracks formed around his eyes. The sclera of his eyes were red instead of white.

He look at the skeleton next to the puddle. _I wonder… _he extended his hands to the old body. The skeleton stood, the bones morphed and grew, his fingers turned to claws. The lower part of his spin turned to a large tail. Crystals grew from the ground and formed the "skin" of the creature. It giant, dark purple lizard, the same thing happened to the skeletons around the lizard. Most of the bodies morphed together to form other creatures like large warms or over sized humanoids.

Mephiles stared at his growing army. He started chuckling, the chuckle turned to a laugh. That laugh soon turned to maniacal roar. _I have power, I'm complete. I am Mephiles the Dark._

"I need a cigarette" Shadow pressed his back to the wall of the trenches he was sitting in, hours ago he was standing on the bridge of the _Shooting Star _and now he was in an oversized hole. Shadow was in his old SAINT armor; SAINT's are like the Mobius' version of ODST's however the armor is much more bulkier, considering that they "jump" from low orbit without a pod. The visor on the helmet is much smaller, V shaped and glows a light hue of blue. The armor itself is a dark gray and a small film of kenotic shields hovers over the plating.

Shadow's armor is different some of the armor plating in the joints has been removed for more maneuverability. Because Shadow is a trained sniper, he wears a "chameleon" cloak that blends in with the environment around him. The visor glows red instead of blue and the armor is black instead of grey.

Shadow took off his helmet and stared at the grey sky. He heard a thud next to him. Knuckles plopped on the ground next to Shadow. His armor was dark red. He had more plating closer to his fists. He had no shoulder plating for more powerful punches and had a large chain gun on his back.

Knuckles took off his helmet. "Any movement?" Knuckles asked.

"Nothing. They're as quit as dead rats…you gotta light?" Shadow said, Knuckles open a compartment on his belt and pulled a box of cigarettes out of it. Shadow took a cigarette and lit it up. He took a big gust of smoke. "Sweet, sweet nicotine." He said.

"Agreed." Knuckles said, lighting up his own smoke. "so I herd you saved some girl when you escaped from enemy camp." Knuckles took a whiff of his cigarette. "your right. Her name's Mina used to live in Knothole."

"used to?" Knuckles asked.

"Knothole was overrun. Hopefully, its not destroyed." Shadow said. He threw out his old cigarette and placed his helmet back on his head. He popped his head over the edge of the trench. A low fog hovered above the ground.

"you see anything?" Knuckles asked, placing his helmet on his head. "no…there's nothing on extended radar either." Shadow said. He brought his hand up to his jaw and pressed a button. his vision through the visor changed color. every thing that gave off heat was different hues of red, yellow and orange. Everything that didn't give off heat was colors of blue, green ad purple. he saw several red dots in the distance but they didn't look like anything that could harm him self or the other soldiers of the Sand Rats. "there's nothing on thermal-" his visor changed again this time to big blue screen. "Nothing on electrics either."

Shadow sighed and sat back down. "how long has it been since the last attack." Shadow said. "seven, maybe eight hours." Knuckles said. "and they usually attacked every hour, on the hour."

"Thats what was happening when we crashed." Knuckles said. "Where's Sonic?" Shadow said. "right here." Shadow and Knuckles looked up to see Sonic. he held a gas-can in one hand and a bag in the other. He too was in his armor. Like Shadow, his armor has less plating in the joints. His armor was blue with a gray strip going down the center of the helmet.

"What's in the bag?" Knuckles asked. "Rations." Sonic said dropping the bag in front of Knux. "yay. I love slop in a can." Knuckles sarcastically said, opening the bag and taking a out a wide cylinder. "and the gas-can." Shadow said. Sonic started digging small hole in middle of the trench. Once he was finished, he dumped some gasoline into the hole. "its for the fire." Sonic said as he dropped a lit match into the hole.

The gasoline caught fire and made a small continues flame. Sonic then took a seat next to Shadow. "So how long are we gunna sit here." Sonic said. "I have no clue, the enemy could be preparing for one final attack or retreating, I still don't know." Shadow said spooning up some green glop from the small cylinder only to drop it on the ground. Sonic sighed. "this is going to be a long, boring night." Sonic said.

* * *

weeeeeeeell that was Chapter 11. hope you guys enjoy it Numero 12 is coming soon to a online reading site near you.


	12. Chapter 12: last attack

ooooook, hey everybody! oh holy crap a new chapter. I rewrote this hundreds of times, although it's not as long as I would like it I'm pretty satisfied with it. I hope no one gets confused but I wrote it in a new point of view instead of 3rd person it's in Shadow's pov. teh POV will change from chapter to chapter from now on because I found it easier to write in first person. anyway hope you enjoy please leave a review

* * *

Chapter 12: one last attack

"_We're all scared. You hid in that ditch because you think there's still hope. But Blithe, the only hope you have is to accept the fact that you're already dead. And the sooner you accept that, the sooner you'll be able to function as a soldier is supposed to function. Without mercy. Without compassion. Without remorse. All war depends upon it." Lt. Ronald C. Speirs, 101st Airborne Regiment, 1944_

I haven't been this paranoid in a while, actually I have never been this paranoid. Why the hell am I so paranoid? Oh wait I know why, because the god damn enemy won't come out of their little trenches, well I'm one to talk. I haven't left this spot for hours.

I look back through the scope of my rifle and all I see is small little black dots on the horizon, I sigh, lift my rifle, and sit with my back to the wall of the trench. I hear loud snoring next to me.

I see my blue haired friend who was snoring loud enough to wake the dead. I stare at him menacingly, how do people keep confusing me for him. We look nothing a like, ok maybe a few qualities like height and nose size but my hair's black (And my name is Shadow there should be a connection there.) my eye's are crimson and I wear black.

I decided to stand back up and kick his helmet out from under his head. His head smacks onto the rock that his helmet was resting on, but before he could give me any of his smart ass remarks, I slam my rifle into his gut. He groans and sits up.

"what was that for?" He asks rubbing the back of his head. I ignore him and he pulls himself to his feet. He bent down and grabbed his helmet. "if your going to sleep go back to the ship and sleep in the hanger." I say, I crouch down, looking at a small tin pot filled with some sort of chili over a small propane stove.

"The food is ready." I say. "finally." Sonic said and sat on the opposite of me, next to his pack. He reached into it and pulled out a tin pot the same size as the one on the stove. I dumped half the chili into Sonic's pot and take off my helmet, but before I can eat any of the chili the PDA under my wrist beeps several times.

Oh hell, now what? I look at my wrist and Silvers face pops up on it. He did not look happy. "what?" I say rudely. He scowls. "We've got a situation." he says

"when do we not have a situation?" He ignores me. "Tails' crew is almost done with repairs, the _Shooting Star _should be in flying condition in a couple of hours."

"And the problem is?" Sonic said, his mouth full of chili. "we're surrounded by enemy AA guns." I give him an annoyed look.

"but last time I checked; Sonic and the SAINTs destroyed most of them?" I ask. Silver shook his head. "that was artillery, Shadow. Unfortunately we can't spare any troops for an attack, so you two are on your own. We can, however, spare at least one UAV and a Raven stealth drop ship. Report to the hanger." he ordered and his face disappeared.

I gave Sonic an annoying glance. He returned the same glance and he groaned while standing up. He pulls his helmet over his head and climbs out of the trench and I followed behind him.

"So uh...how are you?" He asks. "Don't attempt at small talk." I scowl under my helmet as we climb into the back of a jeep. "although to answer your question I'm fine." I say, watching 'the most boring front lines I've ever been to' vanish as we drive by the Hull of the _Shooting Star_. We finally came up to the hanger which had a ramp connecting it to the ground.

We drove up the ramp and into the hanger, which was still crowded with casualties. Silver is sitting there waiting for us. "new plan." He says. He was holding a flight helmet and staring at me.

"Moments after I contacted you, our sensors picked up something huge on the other side of those mountains. The enemy is building their forces and we need to move, fast." Sonic jumps out of the jeep, I follow him and Silver hands me the helmet.

"Shadow, since your the best pilot we have, you'll be leading the air forces. Sonic, you'll be leading the ground forces. Shadow get your flight gear, Sonic get any soldier, that can hold a gun, ready to fight." Silver said. "why are we fighting? Why not run?" Silver gives Sonic a glare.

"Because we have wounded _AND _we have a crippled ship, we could probably two feet away from that attack force and then, boom, they're on us like bee's to a hive." I stare at him. He's afraid, of what I don't know. There's something he's not telling us.

"What was the other thing that the sensors picked up?" I say. He gives me an odd look. "What are you talking about?" liar...

"You have a horrible poker face and you can't lie worth shit, so tell me what's bothering you." he curses to him self and looks me straight in the eye. "we also picked up something to the west of the attack force. some earthquake, sensors show massive energy readings though, I'm concerned about it." Sonic puts his hand on Silver's shoulder. "don't worry about it." He smiles. "we're the Sand Rats we can get outta worse situations." Silver tenses up, and sighs. "Sonic, I don't think it could get any worse than this." Silver says, Sonic's smile just grows bigger. "Trust me, it could get worse, we could get attacked by mutant zombies while fighting the EFR." I glare at Sonic, if those events really happen, (I doubt it but with our luck...they might.), I'm going to beat Sonic to a bloody, blue haired pulp.

"I would like to know my objectives, Silver." I say. "your objective is to attack the enemy with full force, use anything and everything necessary. My plan is to rise confusion in the enemy attack force so that the star can get away. It's risky but it might work." I raise an eye brow. "and if it doesn't work?" he frowns. "we'll fight till our last breath."

I nod, this could be a problem, for one: we still don't know how many enemy units are we're, and two: we have low moral, and three: we don't have many soldiers to spare. I have my orders, guess there's nothing else to do besides follow them.

I salute (which makes me feel stupid considering the fact that I'm a higher rank than Silver) and walk towards the armory.

I walk out of the armory fully clothed in the right flight equipment with my helmet under my arm. I see that the hanger has been completely transformed in the short fifteen minutes it took for me to change.

I walk up to a large group of pilots surrounding Silver. "You have your orders, your dismissed. We attack in thirty minutes." the group scatters and Silver motions me to walk with him. "what?" I say once I'm next to him. "I need guidance right now." I shake my head.

"I'm not exactly the best person to ask about guidance, talk to Sonic or Knuckles." I frown, he's asking me for advice on something whither it be experimenting in the bedroom or thoughts concerning our troops, I still can't give any good advice to anything.

He ignores my attempts to get him to ask someone else. "I'm going to battle with Sonic." He says flatly. I stare at him, going to battle? Does he mean fighting? I mean, sure he's a great strategist and I think the only thing I've seen him fight is Sonic on poker night but going to war. I don't think I've seen him hold a gun.

"your going to die." I say, making sure there's no emotion in my voice. His expression morphs from concerned to just plain sad. Maybe I should be more considerate of other people's feelings...nah. "You think I don't know that? I'm going to get killed out there and Blaze will be a widow before she's even married!" He says, I resist the urge to hit him. "look, how long have you been with the GAM?" I say.

he shrugs, "about seven years, why does it matter?" I point at him. "your a Lieutenant Colonel right? Now to become an officer of any kind you got to start from the bottom. Where did you start?" he thought about it for a minute. "I was a SAINT, Master Sergeant." I stifle a laugh, he was a SAINT? "see thats good now that I know you could kick some ass (no matter how weak you look) you'll survive out there. Me and Sonic do it almost every day. Now go get your gear on we're headed out in twenty-five minutes." He salutes me, I return the salute and we both walk off in different directions.

I wonder around the hanger until I found my Warhawk. (even though MY Warhawk was destroyed in that little crash landing before I met Mina, I just decided to take one of the extras and outfit it with my usual stuff.)

I put my hand on the sleek black steel and I hear Blaze's voice boom through out the hanger. "Ground forces have engaged the enemy, all fighters prepare for attack." Well, here goes nothing. I climb onto the wing of the Warhawk, the canopy opened and I was about to jump in when someone called my name behind me.

"Colonel Shadow Hedgehog, SAINT number 1727342?" A soldier who knows my last name and SAINT number, impressive. "what is it trooper?" I ask and turn to see an EFR soldier standing there, an EFR soldier, with GAM symbols on his armor.

"I herd rumors of an Effer soldier joining our ranks, apparently there true." I say. "what do you need?" I hear him climb on the wing. He must weigh a ton, I almost lose my balance when the Warhawk is suddenly leaning against it's right wing. "Sir, I was ordered by Brigadier General Sonic to accompany you in this attack." He said.

"Accompany me? Ordered? Brigadier General?" I say, he nods, "Affirmative, I am your copilot, sir." I resist the urge to growl, Sonic has no say on who my copilot is and I don't need one for that matter. If the enemy troops don't kill him, I will. I look over the trooper in front of me. He wore heavy, faded red armor with small scratches all over it, he is pretty tall, like somewhere between seven and eight feet. He wore no helmet and his hair was as red as his armor, with little splotches of gold in it. He was holding a back pack in his hand

"What's your name?" I ask. "E-123 Omega, sir." An android? Interesting. "and why do you have a pack?" he lifts over his head and slings it on his back. "its your SAINT armor, sir, in case we get shot down." I look over him him one more time, tell on how my Warhawk is tilting by him just standing on the wing, we're not going to be flying above two feet.

"denied." I say. "pardon?" he said, "I said denied, your not flying with me your two heavy." I turn to get into the cockpit when the Warhawk suddenly turned upright and I hear a loud bang. I turn around, again, to see Omega had dropped the pack on the ground and that it made a huge dent into the metal floor of the hanger, I know my armor doesn't weigh that much, must be some sort of power source or ammo.

"fine, get into the copilots seat." He nods and climbs into the cockpit. I put my helmet on and climb in after him. I connect the breathe mask to my helmet and flip the visor over my eyes. I flip several switches and the engine of the Warhawk roars to life. I turn on the com and look up at the octagon shaped observe lab in the center of the ceiling of the hanger.

"Dark knight to tower requesting permission to take off." I say, taking hold of the flight stick. "tower to Dark knight, permission granted, once you clear the hanger stand by at selected sector for the entire attack force." I pull back on the throttle and I feel the fighter start to lift into the air, I press several buttons and immediately thrust the throttle forward.

I almost sink into my seat as I feel the force of gravity double. I see the hanger suddenly disappear into a gray sky. I push the flight stick right and the fighter barrels right and I immediately pull back once the horizon is vertical. Now the only thing I need to do is meet up with the rest of the attack force. I just hope we can pull this off

* * *

that wasn't that bad, was it? If you don't like Love and War in first person send me a review and I'll change it. anyway I'm off to start chapter 13. ta-ta!


End file.
